


Falling In Love To The Sounds Of The City

by GotTheSilver



Series: Nanny 'verse [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Get Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter, badass lawyer, is in need of a nanny for his daughter.  Mike Ross, kickass nanny, is in need of a job.  Shenanigans occur!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent kid fic ahoy! J encouraged this and I blame her entirely for everything that has followed. Anything you recognise, I don't own. Also, apologies to any parents on the Upper East Side. I'm sure you're not as awful as I've made you out to be.

Sometimes there are days when Mike feels slightly tired of being a nanny. It's not the kids. The kids are fantastic, tiny overachievers and Mike adores them. It's the parents. Over the past nine years he's worked for three different Upper East Side families, all a variation on a very similar, very boring theme. They hire him because the wife (second wife) has become tired of worrying if the husband she barely sees is working the nanny like he worked her before she became the wife. Hiring Mike gives her time to do the important things, like facials, manicures and heading up events for charities while wearing conflict diamonds. They hire him to show off to their friends just how progressive they are, and isn't it just so _cute_ that they've hired a male, gay nanny. If Mike sounds slightly bitter, it's because he is.

He spends more time with these kids than their own parents do. Once they get old enough to attend school full time, they're sent to Chapin, Dalton, or some European boarding school. With the first two, Mike's hours are cut down to the point where he has no choice but to find a new job, usually with no warning. With the last one, he's at least given the courtesy of a few weeks notice. Mike doesn't hate rich people, he finds them a little weird and sometimes kind of disturbing, but he doesn't hate them. He just wishes they'd spend half as much time thinking about their kids as they do thinking about the flowers in their foyers.

Mrs Clifton informed him today that she'll be sending Paige to Switzerland in August to 'best acclimate her to the area' before she starts school there. Seven years ago, Mike would've questioned how parents can send their child to live halfway around the world for schooling. Now he just smiles, assures Mrs Clifton it's been a pleasure working for her and prepares to say goodbye to Paige.

A quick re-write of his standard advert has been pinned up in the regular places and Mike is ready to let his voicemail be assaulted by UES parents with kids called things like Archibald Sutton the Third. Just once he'd like to look after a boy whose name doesn't end in a number. He'd also like to meet parents who take an active interest in their kids, move his gram somewhere nicer, watch a movie that doesn't involve Dora and get laid regularly. Everyone has dreams.

 

\--

 

“Juliet Elizabeth Specter, you come here now!”

“No.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. Why, of all things, did his daughter have to inherit his stubbornness? “You come here now and explain this or else I won't let Aunty Donna come to your soccer game this weekend.”

Juliet sulked out of her room with a pout on her face and, much like the kitchen floor, covered in flour. “I didn't do anything.”

“Really? Because the amount of flour on the floor says otherwise. Jules, you know if you tell the truth I listen,” Harvey lifted her up on to the counter, brushed the flour off her face and fixed his eyes on her. “Now. What happened?”

“Pancakes.”

“Pancakes?”

“I wan'ed pancakes,” She pointed an accusing finger at her father “You were busy.”

“So you tried to get the ingredients yourself?”

Juliet nodded “I can do it, Dad, I watch you all the time. An' I know to be careful with the pan.”

“Honey, you can't even lift the pan,” Harvey smiled at her “How were you gonna flip them?”

“You do that part. You always do that part.”

“That I do. Right, Jules, you know what happens when you get this dirty, don't you?”

Juliet scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at Harvey “Washing. Blergh.”

“Such a flattering look on you,” Harvey lifted her off the counter and set her down on the floor “Go on, I'll be there in a minute.”

“I'll count!”

Harvey watched her go, a fond smile on his face. Somehow he still found himself surprised at the mischief Juliet could get herself into when he wasn't in the room. He glanced at the kitchen floor and sighed, pancakes were more trouble than they were worth.

“Daddy! It's been a minute!”

“Be right there, Jules.”

 

Due to the emergency pancake clean up, Harvey had to rush to get Juliet ready, fix breakfast, clean up the flour and then get himself ready. Ray was waiting for them when they finally got out of the main doors.

“Raaaaay!” Juliet yelled at ear splitting volume as she darted towards the driver.

“Miss Juliet,” Ray crouched down, bracing himself for the hug. “Good morning!”

Juliet let go and grinned “Good one?”

“It was. A 9/10.”

“Not 10/10?”

Harvey came up behind her “Jules, Ray has been scoring your hugs since you were two. He's given you plenty of perfect scores. Don't be greedy. In the car.”

 

\--

 

The Cliftons have given Mike a week's notice, and Paige has termed the week “Goodbye New York!”. Mike has been listening to her list of ideas for what she wants to do during it. While it's a little obsessive, Mike is reassured that she seems to be handling it well. It hadn't been that long since the tiniest bit of change in her life was cause for a tantrum. Mike is still haunted by her reaction to discovering the playroom had been painted while she'd been away. Screams that loud should never come out of someone so small.

Much to Mike's delight, Paige has decided that she absolutely must say goodbye to Mike's grandmother. He can't really blame her, she's awesome. All the kids Mike has looked after have fallen in love with his gram. As the cab reached the house, Mike just about managed to pay the driver before Paige bolted out of the cab, ran up the steps and knocked on the door with her fist.

“Paige!” Mike reached her, gently catching her fist before she could knock again “You know I have a key, what's with the banging?”

“Sorry, I'm just 'cited.”

“'Cited? You know that's not how you say it.”

“Excited.”

“Full words. Excellent.” Mike high fived her and opened the door, ushering Paige in.

“Grammy Ross! Grammy Ross!” Paige called as she ran into the kitchen.

“Paige, what a lovely surprise,” Mary put down her book and smiled “Now, surely you can't be here alone, where's my grandson?”

“Here, gram,” Mike joined them in the kitchen, bending to kiss Mary on the cheek “How are you?”

“I'm fine, Michael. I'd like to know how this young lady is doing. Make yourself useful and fix us a snack. There's fresh cookies in the fox tin.”

Mike shook his head. The fox tin creeped him out as a child and it still creeped him out now. The thing is just too realistic, it's beady little eyes stare at you as soon as you come into the kitchen. After his parents died and he came to live with Gram, she put it in a cupboard so he wouldn't have to see it every day. She never stopped keeping cookies in it, though. Mike has a sneaking suspicion she did that on purpose.

Sandwiches first, though. Then he'd face the fox tin. As he raided the fridge, he listened to Paige and Gram talk.

“I haveta tell you something, Grammy Ross.”

“Is it about the zoo?”

Paige laughed “No, it's about me!”

“Have you written a book?”

“Grammy Ross, stop being silly.”

Mary exchanged a grin with her grandson over Paige's head. “But, Paige, being silly is fun.”

“But this is serious!”

“Ok, sweetheart, why don't you tell me what's going on.”

“I'm going away.”

“Where are you going?”

“Switzerland. Mummy said I'm going to school there an' I'm staying with Auntie Helen and Cousin Marty and Cousin Lila. Have you been to Switzerland, Grammy Ross?”

“No Paige, I've never been to Switzerland. I went to Russia once, with a nice young man.”

Mike placed a plate of PB&J sandwiches on the table. “And that is a story you don't need to hear right now, Paige.”

“Is it a grown up story?”

“Yes. It's a grown up story. You want juice?”

“Please.”

“Eat up. You can have cookies afterwards.”

 

\--

 

Harvey arrived at work in a bad mood. Their usual routine, which always concluded with dropping Juliet at Adele's, was disrupted when Adele pulled Harvey aside. Her husband was being transferred to Boston and she was going with him. It gave Harvey an instant headache. Adele had provided child care for Juliet since she was a baby, and Juliet loved her dearly. Harvey had been blind-sided by being told he had a baby girl, and when he found out Christine didn't want her, he'd struggled. He wasn't too proud to admit that. But after seeing her it had taken Harvey all of a minute to decide he couldn't give Juliet up.

Harvey recalled every minute of that day. Christine had called the office, wanting to see him. It had been well over a year since he'd last seen her, and it piqued his curiosity that she'd called. They'd met in a coffee shop not far from Pearson Hardman. Whatever Harvey had been expecting, Christine with a baby had not been it. Christine had been apologetic, sorry that she didn't tell him about Juliet. Harvey brushed the apologies aside, he knew why she didn't. No one would ever peg Harvey Specter for reliable Dad material. He knew his reputation, he didn't blame her for not wanting him involved.

_“The thing is, Harvey, I'm a crappy mom. I can't be what she needs. I thought I could do it, but it's not me. It's not who I am. I've had to turn down a promotion at work already because of her and I feel myself resenting her for it. That's not right.”_

_“What is it you want from me?”_

_“This is for Juliet. You're her Dad, you're on the birth certificate and I need you to sign away parental rights so I can put her up for adoption.”_

_Harvey had looked at the kid – Juliet – his daughter. “You're putting her up for adoption?”_

_“It's the best thing for her, Harvey. If I keep her, she'll be fucked up by the time she's two. I'm no good for her.”_

_“Chrissy, can I – can I hold her?”_

_“Oh,” Christine had looked at him, confused before nodding and handing Juliet over. “Of course.”_

_Juliet had happily settled in his arms, her wide eyes looking up at him. Harvey suppressed the urge to smile at her as his mind raced through the bombshells of the past ten minutes._

_“Harvey? Did I lose you?” Christine was watching him with a concerned look on her face. “You are ok with this, right?”_

_“What? Yes. Look, Christine, what would happen if -” Harvey took a breath. “If I wanted to keep her?”_

_“You? Why would you want to – Harvey, are you even aware of how much effort this would be? You'd be alone in this, a single parent.”_

_“But if I wanted her, if I didn't want to give her up, would you be willing to make that happen?”_

_Christine had sat quietly, watching Harvey calm Juliet down as she started to fuss. “You really want her? You're not going to change your mind in a month? Because if you are, Harvey, then don't do this, let me find her a real family. Something stable.”_

_“I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure. We didn't exactly spend much time talking when we were together, so I'm going to tell you something. My family is important to me. Juliet is my blood. My daughter. I don't turn my back on that.”_

_“Are you implying that I am?”_

_“No. Christine, I respect your decision. I understand why you're doing it, I'm just telling you I can't do it. I want the opportunity to raise my kid, and I'd like to do it in a nice way.”_

_“A nice way?”_

_“With your co-operation. Not with force.”_

Jessica had been unable to keep the look of surprise off her face when Harvey had come to her with his plans. Once an expedited paternity test had been done, he and Christine quickly came to an agreement and plans were made for Harvey to take Juliet home with him. The first night he had Juliet, he stood looking out at the city with her in his arms and swore he'd always do the best he could for her.

For the first month, Jessica was the only one who knew. Donna found out, because that was what Donna did, and she'd been suspicious when he'd come back to work smelling of baby powder. Once he was back at the firm, Jessica and Donna watched him try to cope with balancing the demands of a 5 month old child and his career for a week before they both took pity on him. They staged an intervention at his condo, introducing him to Adele, telling him that as much as they both loved the sight of the great Harvey Specter being overwhelmed, he needed help.

Harvey had sat on the sofa, Juliet curled on his chest, napping quietly. He glared at them both, which had only made Donna laugh. Jessica just shook her head and told him to stop being stupid, Adele was her college room-mate's daughter and loved kids. Harvey discovered that Adele was kind, she gushed over Juliet and, eventually, Harvey felt he could trust her. She'd been a permanent fixture ever since.

Almost five years later, she was leaving and Harvey didn't know where to begin with looking for a new nanny. He had two weeks. Two weeks to find someone who he was willing to trust with the most important person in his life. Harvey was screwed.

Donna walked into his office, noting the look on his face as she dropped some messages on his desk. “Juliet play snakes with your ties again?”

“Funny. And no. Adele's leaving.”

“Ouch. When?”

“Two weeks,” Harvey sighed “Kevin's been transferred to Boston. She's going with him.”

“Harvey, you can't keep a woman from her husband. It's wrong.”

“Donna.”

“I just know how much you and Juliet love Adele. You need ground rules.”

“I'm not in the habit of kidnapping women, Donna. Even if it's going to be a goddamn pain trying to find someone else. Where do you even go for a nanny?”

“Anywhere but Craigslist. You'll end up with a hooker or a junkie looking after Juliet and, honestly, bailing you out for murder isn't in my job description.”

“Actually, I think it is.”

“No, I took it out of the contract. For a lawyer, you trust me way too much.”

Harvey smirked “You know what is in your job description?”

“Already on it,” Donna turned to leave. “I'll track down some candidates for you.”

 

\--

 

After visiting Mary, Paige and Mike had headed back into the city. Mike called the town car service The Cliftons used and went through his voicemails as Paige napped next to him. As he listened to them, the urge to smack his head against the car window rose. _”This is Betsy Miller calling for Michael Ross. We're looking for someone to be a nanny to our 4 year old son, Parker...” “...our daughter, Sienna is currently aiming for Juilliard, so we would need someone to encourage her daily practice...” “...while Grayson has been diagnosed with ADD, we do try not to let labels define him...”_.

Mike forced himself not to delete all the messages and kept the ones from parents who sounded the least objectionable, but none of them sounded particularly promising. He ran a hand through Paige's hair and hoped for better responses soon. Living off the bonus The Cliftons would give him at the end of the week was possible, but Mike didn't want to risk being without work.

“Paige, sweetie, time to wake up.”

Paige blinked, sleepily “Home?”

“Yep, home,” Mike lifted her up and balanced her on his hip. “Have a good nap?”

“Uh huh. Can we do painting?”

“Sure.”

“Good. I wanna do a picture of Grammy Ross to take with me.”

Mike was momentarily lost for words. He nodded to Josh, the doorman as he let them in. “That's really nice, Paige. When we get upstairs, you can get into your painting clothes and I'll set it all up, ok?”

“Ok. Can I press the button?”

“As long as you know where we're going.”

“Silly Mike. Of course I know what floor we're going to!”

“You sure?”

“Yes! I know it!”

“Well then, I'm in your hands, aren't I?”

Paige giggled and clung to his neck as Mike raced into the elevator. He turned so she could press the button, and smiled when she waved to Josh before the doors closed on them.

 

\--

 

Before Harvey left the office, Donna handed him a folder. After Juliet went to bed, finally exhausted having chewed Harvey's ear off about getting a puppy throughout dinner, he poured himself a scotch and started going through the files.

Because Donna was Donna, and therefore terrifyingly efficient, the folder contained far more than basic information. It was a selection of dossiers. Everything Donna could find out about any nannies who had an advert up in Manhattan. There were side notes scattered throughout (“I think this one sleeps with the fathers, either that or she steals. Too few references for the amount of jobs she's had” “has a brother in rehab” “her grandmother voted for Bush – I mean, really?” “went to Florida State, how does she even dress herself?”). Sometimes Donna really scared him. Harvey rubbed a hand over his face and continued sifting through the files.

It was late before he managed to narrow it down to four candidates. That would have to be enough for interviews. Harvey put the files in his briefcase, tomorrow he'd get Donna to schedule the interviews. On his way to bed he paused by Juliet's room, like he did every night to look in at her. She was sprawled across her bed, her right hand grasping the ear of Cyrus, the stuffed monkey Donna had insisted on buying her during Juliet's first trip to the zoo. Juliet loved Cyrus more than any stuffed toy Harvey had bought her. Donna, of course, never let him forget that.

 

\--

 

Having spent the morning escorting Paige to her ballet lesson, Mrs Clifton had given Mike the afternoon off so she could take Paige shopping for her 'new Switzerland wardrobe'. If there was one activity the UES mothers would always find time for, it was shopping. Mike took the opportunity to run back to his ridiculously overpriced box room to do all the things he kept putting off. Having sorted out his laundry and arranged for a pick up, he looked in his fridge for food and found what looked like fuzzy pizza and half a carton of something that could've been orange juice. Grocery run it was. Mrs Clifton wanted him back at work by 5, she and her husband were hosting a dinner and wanted Mike to keep Paige occupied for the evening. He looked at his watch, he had just enough time to pick up some food, eat and get back across town in time.

As Mike was heading out the door, his cell phone rang. He glanced at the screen and didn't recognise the number. Groaning, he answered it anyway.

“Hello?”

“Is this Mike Ross?”

“Yes. Do I know you?”

“My name's Donna, I'm calling on behalf of my boss. You have an advert up on the Parent's League board, is this the same Mike Ross?”

“It is. Your boss needs a nanny?”

“He can generally look after himself.”

Mike laughed “Sorry, I mean, he needs to hire a nanny?”

“Yes, and you're on the shortlist. I'd like to arrange a time for you to come in for an interview.”

“Right. Well, I don't finish with my current family until Friday.”

“So, next week would work for you? Say, Monday at three?”

Mike mentally ran through his schedule “That would work. Uh, where is this interview taking place?”

“Mr. Specter would like you to come to his place of work, Pearson Hardman. You'll be on the visitor list, just give your name when you arrive.”

“Ok, great. See you then.”

The woman – Donna – said goodbye and hung up.

Mike stuffed his phone in his pocket and jogged down the stairs, glaring at his watch. He should've let it go to voicemail. No time for groceries, he resigned himself to living off take out until the weekend. As Mike navigated his way to the subway, he thought about the interview for next week. In all the years Mike had been working as a nanny, he'd never been contacted on behalf of, or by, a father. He was pretty sure no nanny who worked on the Upper East Side had been. Most UES families worked in the same way, the father took care of making the money, and the mother took care of spending the money and organising the childcare.

The most Mike saw of a father was during the few minutes they stopped at home to change for an event. The kids normally insisted on following their father around for the duration, trying desperately to press their existence upon him. Mike tried to keep out of the way whenever this happened, witnessing it just made him feel really depressed. The memories he had of his parents had become slightly fuzzy over time, but Mike always had a deep sense of love whenever he thought about them. Mike knew they'd loved him, encouraged him and had been there for him. Seeing the parents he worked for ignore their extraordinary children pained him. All he could do was hope they would realise how fantastic their children were before it was too late.

Still, it was interesting. There was always the possibility the man – Mr. Specter – was a widower, but in that world, Mike was fairly sure he would've heard about it. He couldn't remember ever having heard gossip about anyone with that surname, and the mothers could get awfully chatty after a few gins. They could get very handsy as well, but Mike tried not to think about that. After a few drinks, they seemed to forget he was gay. There had been many a night where he'd had to escape an overwhelming smell of alcohol and Chanel. The delicate balance between leaving quickly and firmly, but without offending her so much he'd be fired, was something he'd had to work on. Mike had it down to a fine art by now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the lovely comments so far! xo

Juliet was curled into Harvey's side, _Babe_ was playing on the tv and there was a bowl of popcorn resting on Harvey's lap. A soft smile crossed his face when he saw how engrossed Juliet was in the movie. If anyone had told him six years ago that he would be perfectly content spending evenings curled up with his kid watching movies involving talking animals, he would've laughed and asked them what drugs they were on. Harvey was quite sure there were still people who thought this was a phase, that one day he was going to wake up and decide he missed the one night stands, poker games and expensive scotch.

The expensive scotch was still around. The poker games he could live without, and the one night stands...well, sometimes he still got those as well. Juliet had sleepovers and he went out, found someone willing – a woman, or a man, with a sharp smile - and had some fun. Harvey had never introduced anyone to Juliet, he didn't want to risk hurting her by letting her care about someone only to have them leave. It was theoretical, anyway, it had been a long while since he'd met anyone he would even want to have more than a one night thing with. Juliet grabbed another handful of popcorn and grinned up at him before turning her attention back to the movie.

“Hey, Jules?” Harvey paused the movie “I want to talk to you for a moment.”

“Uh oh.” Juliet muttered through a mouthful of popcorn.

“Uh oh?”

“You have serious voice.”

“I do? It's kind of serious, honey. You know how when daddy's at work you go to Adele's house?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Adele and Kevin are moving to Boston after next week. You remember where Boston is?”

“It's up the top.”

Harvey laughed “Something like that, kiddo. Because Adele and Kevin are moving, Adele isn't going to be able to look after you while I'm at work anymore.”

“Does this mean I get to come to work with you and Aunty Donna and Aunty Jessica?”

“Jules, I would love to have you at work with me, but you know what would happen, don't you?”

“Yep, Aunty Donna would get distracted by me and she wouldn't do any work at all and make your day even harder.”

“That's right,” Harvey thought for a second “And you know we don't tell Aunty Donna that reason, yeah?”

“Uh huh. So what am I gonna do when you're at work?”

“I'm working that out. Are you ok about Adele going away?”

Juliet looked up at Harvey “Will she come back and visit sometimes?”

“I think we could ask her.”

“Ok.”

“You know if you get sad about Adele, you can talk to me? It's ok to be sad about it.”

“Dad, I know. Movie?”

Harvey placed a kiss on the top of her head and switched the movie back on. “Bed straight after it's finished, honey.”

 

\--

 

Saying goodbye to Paige on Friday went as well as Mike had expected. When Mike left The Wellingtons, Mitchell had clung to his leg and refused to let go until Mrs Wellington distracted him with the promise of ice cream. Paige was, thankfully, not prone to clinging. She was upset, but The Cliftons were one of the more involved Upper East Side families. Throughout the week, Paige had been asking questions about Switzerland and about what Mike was going to do after she left. The Cliftons had obviously prepared her for what was going on, Mike hated how rare that was.

That Friday, Paige insisted on watching _The Princess Diaries_ with him after her last playdate with Clarice. She kept up a running commentary about how she'd be in Europe and would get dressed up just like Mia and did Mike think Paige would get a tiara? Mike told her that while Paige absolutely deserved a tiara, she might not get one immediately. Paige had pouted for the rest of the movie which left Mike trying to smother a smile each time he looked over at her. When The Cliftons came home, Paige presented Mike with a hand painted photo frame and graced him with a fist bump. Mike had knelt down to say goodbye, Paige threw herself into his arms and squeezed him really hard. After spending three years looking after Paige, Mike was incredibly proud of the person she'd turned into and whatever hand he'd had in that would stay with him forever.

 

\--

 

Donna had scheduled all of the prospective nanny interviews for Monday. After getting through the first two, Harvey was ready to give up and let Juliet come to work with him. She was smart, she could file papers. She'd love using a highlighter. Donna could teach her how to scare boys. Harvey was in favour of Juliet learning that skill. Really, there was no downside to Harvey not hiring a new nanny. When he explained that all to Donna, she just gave him a pitying look and called him a coward. Harvey wasn't a coward, he just wasn't prepared to deal with so called nannies hitting on him instead of asking about his daughter. It was a waste of his time and somewhat disturbing. Did all nannies have daddy kinks? Harvey wasn't averse to mixing it up in the bedroom, but there were limits. Especially with someone he was meant to trust with his daughter.

“Donna, how long until the next one?”

“He's due at three.”

“Great. Maybe this one won't make me feel like my office is suddenly a porn set.”

“Aw, are the nannies scaring you, Harvey?”

“These were the best ones you could find? Really?”

“Hey, you picked the ones for interview. If anyone has issues, it's you.”

 

\--

 

Mike walked into the building that housed Pearson Hardman and gave his name to the security guard, ignoring the looks he was getting. Perhaps he should've worn something other than jeans and his comfiest red t shirt, but fuck it, he was here for a nanny interview. When you spent the majority of your time with children, you quickly gave up on clothes that couldn't survive paint, snot and pizza sauce. He got off the elevator and was met by a red-headed woman.

“Mike Ross?”

“Yep. You must be Donna?”

“Oh good, you're not stupid. Follow me.”

Mike scrambled to catch up with her as she walked off. So far, so weird. They reached a corner office and Donna stopped at the desk outside it. Mike paused, something told him that if he walked right into the office, Donna would not be pleased. She looked at the man in the office before turning back to Mike.

“You can go in.” She said before sitting down and turning her back on Mike.

Mike blinked, frowning a little. He pushed the door open and approached the desk, nodding at the man as he looked up.

“Mr Specter? I'm Mike Ross.”

“Harvey. Take a seat, Mr Ross.”

“Mike, please. Mr Ross makes me sound like a grown up.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow “And you're not a grown up?”

“No, I am. It's just – looking after kids, you have to relate to them on their level,” Mike laughed “Sometimes I don't feel like a grown up.”

“Right. So, you've been nannying for nine years?”

“Yep. Worked for three families over that time.”

Harvey was silent for a moment, studying him. Mike wanted to move under the scrutiny, it felt like Harvey's eyes were looking into his soul. Which was a little dramatic, but Harvey was definitely on the intense side of things and it freaked Mike out a little.

“I don't say this to be rude, but out of all the candidates Donna put together, you were the only man.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. I'm just curious.”

“Short answer is I like kids. They're more interesting than most adults and it's a job that never gets boring.”

“Long answer?”

“Long answer you can have if I get the job.”

“Nicely done,” Harvey smirked. “This job would be a little different to what I imagine you're used to. Obviously I'm a lawyer. While I have some leeway as to my hours, I actually enjoy my work, therefore my hours can be irregular.”

Mike had expected that, and was actually thankful it had been brought up. He was used to parents just assuming he was at their beck and call without ever discussing it. “I can work with that, it's no problem.”

“Good. Juliet will be starting Dalton in the fall -”

“Wow. Impressive.”

A look of pride briefly crossed Harvey's face. “I know. I don't know what arrangements you've had with your other families once their children have started school, but I'd like to keep you on. As I've already said, I can work strange hours and -”

“You need someone to work with that. Got it.”

“Do you always interrupt people?”

“Only when they repeat themselves.”

“I'll keep that in mind. Where do you live right now?”

“Uh. Why?”

“I'm going to assume it's a box room somewhere in Manhattan. Am I wrong?”

Mike shifted uncomfortably. “You're not, but I don't see why this is important.”

“Like I said, this is a little different to what you're used to. I bought into my building when I moved in, and I own an apartment that I would like whoever I employ to move in to. It would be your own space, you'd look after Juliet in my condo but -”

“Can I ask something? I'm the first stranger you've ever thought about leaving your daughter with, aren't I?”

Harvey held Mike's gaze for a moment before ruefully shaking his head. “That obvious?”

“I've got experience. You don't talk like most parents I interview with. They're less concerned with me being available for their kids and more concerned with me keeping their kids out of the way.”

“That's not me.” Harvey sounded defensive.

“Dude, I can tell. Don't worry. Look, I'd like the job. I'd even be fine moving in to the apartment as I'm betting it has space for me to stretch without hitting a wall. There's just one thing you should probably know about me and, oh, also do you have a problem with Juliet meeting my Grandmother? All the kids I've looked after have loved her.”

“I don't have any problem with that, and if what you were going to tell me is that you're gay, I already know.”

“What? How?”

“Donna. It was in the file she gave me.”

Mike let out a low whistle. “Scared of her.”

“You should be.”

“So it's not a problem?”

“No. Look, I have one more interview today, but I'm inclined to give you the job. I'd like you to meet Juliet before I decide.”

“Why do I think she'll be the one making the decision?”

Harvey laughed “Because she will be. Donna has my schedule, speak to her and she'll call you with details.”

Mike left the office and spoke to Donna before heading towards the elevator. That was interesting. Far more interesting than Mike had thought it would be. Despite his job, Harvey appeared to be an involved parent. Still no clue about Juliet's mother, though. Mike was fairly sure if it had been a death, Harvey would've mentioned it, if only to make sure nothing slipped out around Juliet. Divorce was an option, but then there would've been a mention of shared custody, or visitation rights at the very least. Mike tried not to ponder it too much, if Juliet approved of him, Harvey would tell him eventually.

 

\--

 

Harvey went through the next interview because he considered it rude not to. It was just for show, he knew he would hire Mike. Besides, this one described herself as a modern day Mary Poppins and Harvey had always found that movie creepy. Mary Poppins obviously gave kids acid, and hanging around rooftops with chimney sweeps was just strange. After the interviewee left, Donna's voice came through the intercom.

“So when do we hire Mike?”

“We don't do anything. Juliet decides.”

“Please, she'll love him. It'll be like having her own puppy.”

“If it'll stop her asking for a real one, I'll have him with us until she leaves for college.”

“Oh really?” Even through the intercom, Donna sounded amused.

“Donna. Whatever you're thinking, stop it.”

“Okay,” There was a pause “He is pretty. A little bit of a babyface, but man, those baby blues.”

“I'm hiring him to look after Juliet, not for eye candy.”

“So you admit he is a candidate for eye candy?”

“Donna,” Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose “Could you just -”

“Unbunch your panties, Harvey. I'm setting up a meeting for you, Juliet and Mike on Wednesday after lunch.”

“What about -”

“Moved it to 6pm.”

“And -”

“She cancelled.”

“Never let me find out what life would be like without you.”

 

–

 

“Daddy!” Juliet jumped up from Adele's floor and ran towards Harvey.

“Hey honey,” Harvey scooped her up and settled her on his hip. “You have a good day?”

“Me and Adele made up stories about dragons.”

“Dragons? Wow. Do I get to hear the story later?”

Juliet brandished a piece of paper at him “Adele wrote it down. I drew pictures. See?”

“Is that the dragon?”

“Uh huh. An' that's the soccer player kicking it.”

Harvey laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. “Sounds like a pretty great story, Jules. Hey, Ray's outside, why don't you go and tell him about it while I talk to Adele, ok?” He put Juliet back on the floor and watched through the window as Ray helped her climb into the car.

“What's up, Harvey?” Adele handed him a cup of coffee. “Sorry again about springing the move on you. How's Juliet been with it?”

“She seems fine. I'm not sure she really understands what it means yet. She wants to know if you're coming back to visit.”

“Yeah, she asked me the same thing. I said we'd try and do it, and we will. After five years with her, I'll be pretty pissed if the next time I see her she's 16 with a boyfriend.”

“Boy – what – no. First of all, she's not dating until she's at least 25. Second, any time you want to come back, you know you're welcome.”

“Wow. Making you lose your composure really is fun. Jessica was right,” Adele grinned at him “Anyway, you wanted to talk?”

Harvey sighed “I think I've found someone to look after Jules while I'm at work. He's going to meet her on Wednesday.”

“And you're nervous because I was pretty much dumped on you and now you have to make an actual decision?”

“No. I'm worried about how she'll react to him. She's pretty good with people, and he seems like a decent guy.”

“Harvey. Trust your gut. Think about it. Even with Jessica forcing me on you, if you didn't trust me, I wouldn't be here now. Besides, Juliet is a good judge of character.”

“She does dislike Louis.”

“See? If she kicks this kid in the nuts and runs away, don't give him the job.”

Harvey snorted, amused by the image of Juliet kicking Mike Ross in the nuts. Adele was right, when he'd met her, he'd had an instant feeling of trust. He'd felt the same thing with Mike. It was the reason he'd offered Mike the job so quickly. If Juliet liked him, Harvey hoped he'd move into the building over the weekend so that it was a smooth transition for them all.

“Yo, big guy? You reassured?” Adele poked his shoulder gently.

“Yeah, kid,” Harvey smiled and drew her into a quick hug. “Thanks.”

“Harvey Specter, was that emotion?”

“Don't get used to it. I'll pick Jules up after lunch on Wednesday. We'll probably go back to the office afterwards, so take the afternoon off.”

Adele pushed him out the door “Go home, Harvey. See you in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, Mike paid a visit to his Gram and her weekly poker game. His wallet always suffered because of it, but the women who attended were the same women who had been there for him as a kid. When Mike had broken his arm skateboarding, Mrs. Bernucci had stayed with him and given him cookies until the ambulance had arrived. Miss Lucy's dog had kept him company during the evenings when Gram was still working. Mrs. O'Donnell taught him how to swing dance, admittedly a skill that Mike hadn't found much of a use for yet, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

It was much like any other poker night. The women kicked his butt at poker, Mrs. Bernucci poked his sides, told him he was too skinny and gave him leftovers, and Gram sat there with a contented smile on her face. Mike was thankful for the friends his Gram had, they looked out for each other and gave him peace of mind. After the first few games, Mrs. Bernucci broke out a bottle of wine, and Mike took that as his cue to leave. Once they had a few drinks, they inevitably ended up reminiscing about the children in the neighbourhood. Mike had lived the cringeworthy stories, he didn't need to hear them again. He gave the women kisses on the cheek and set off home on his bike.

Biking home gave him a chance to clear his head and run through the next day. Mike was looking forward to meeting Juliet, if she was anything like her dad, she'd be a pretty interesting kid. Donna had called him that morning to tell him where to go to meet Harvey and Juliet. Apparently Juliet had a love for Central Park Zoo, like most kids Mike had looked after, and Harvey thought it would be best if she met Mike somewhere she felt comfortable. Mike appreciated that Harvey had put thought into this. There were times when Mike had been forced to meet a new potential charge in a fancy restaurant where the child was forced to sit uncomfortably still. It was awkward to watch a kid attempt to act like a mini adult instead of being allowed to act like a child. Besides, Mike liked watching the sea lions perform.

 

–

 

Harvey was waiting with Juliet outside the gates to Central Park Zoo. They were early, Harvey had wanted time to explain to Juliet that someone was meeting them at the zoo and what that meant. Her response had been to ask if she could fire Mike if he made her eat carrots. Harvey loved his daughter, but sometimes she was too confident for her own good. It was a firm no for an answer, which had left Juliet sulking and Harvey amused. She was currently glaring at him with her arms crossed and it took great restraint not to give in and laugh at how adorable Harvey thought she looked.

Thankfully, Mike came walking up to them before Harvey could give in to his daughter. Mike nodded at him and looked over at Juliet with a quizzical expression on his face.

“Dude, what did you say to her?”

“Told her she couldn't fire you if you forced her to eat carrots,” Harvey smirked “She's not too happy. Also, don't call me that.”

“Should've known a guy who wears three piece suits to the zoo wouldn't want to be called dude. Got it.”

“I have to go back to work after this, they don't get too thrilled if I turn up in jeans and a Yankees shirt.”

“But wouldn't it be more fun?”

“Are we going to discuss my clothing choices all afternoon or do you want to meet Juliet?”

“By all means.”

Juliet had been watching the men with curiosity etched on her face. Harvey lifted her up and kissed her cheek. “Jules, this is Mike. Now, firing him for making you eat carrots is off the table, but do you want to see if you like him anyway?” She nodded, her hand curling around Harvey's neck.

“Hi Juliet,” Mike smiled at her “I heard you really like the zoo. What's your favourite part?”

“I like the penguins, they swim funny.”

“Yeah? I like the sea lions.”

“I've seen them being fed!”

“That's pretty cool. Is it ok if I come and hang out with you and your dad today?”

“Do you like penguins?”

Mike laughed “I do like penguins.”

“But you like sea lions better?” Juliet asked.

“Afraid I do. Am I still allowed to hang out with you?”

Juliet looked at Harvey, who shrugged “It's up to you kiddo.”

“I like him. He can come.”

They walked up to the entrance, pausing so Harvey could get the tickets out, Juliet was quizzing Mike about his opinions on all the other animals in the Zoo. Gus the Polar Bear = good, but kind of lazy. The red pandas = cute. Birds = fun unless they had an accident on you. After Mike said that, Juliet giggled and hid her face in Harvey's neck. Once they reached the penguins, she demanded to be set down, grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him to her 'favourite penguin spotting place'.

Harvey followed them, he was pleased Juliet had taken to Mike so quickly. He had to admit, Mike had a way with kids. There was never a sense that he was talking down to Juliet and he paid attention everything she had to say. In turn, Juliet was happy to sit with him, pointing at the penguins she liked the best, without glancing around looking for her dad. Harvey sat down on the other side of Juliet as she kneeled on the seat. He watched her face light up as the penguins swam around in front of her. She never got tired of seeing the penguins, and Harvey never got tired of watching her enjoy it. He'd be happy to sit there all day if she wanted to.

“Hey, Juliet, want to try and count how many penguins go past us?” Mike asked.

“Yeah!”

Mike looked at his watch. “Ok, start...now!”

As Juliet started counting, Harvey leaned over behind her to speak to Mike. “You're good with her.”

“I should hope so, or else I'm in the wrong line of work. She's a great kid, Harvey. You should be proud.”

“I am, believe me.”

Juliet had stopped counting and turned to Mike. “I ran out of fingers!”

“That must've been a lot of penguins.”

“I got to 10 before I stopped.”

“Next time I'll lend you my fingers and we can count even more.”

Juliet nodded enthusiastically. “Does that mean you're gonna be my new Adele?”

“I guess so?”

Harvey let Juliet climb onto his lap, facing him, and looked at her. “You like him?”

“Uh huh.”

“And you'll be ok spending time with him while I go to work like you did with Adele?”

“Yes. Please can we keep him?”

Harvey laughed “He's not a pet, Jules.”

“But you said he'd come and live in our building.”

“Mrs. Bennett lives in our building, does that make her a pet?”

“Mrs. Bennett's scary.” Juliet frowned and curled herself up into Harvey's chest.

“Right, I forgot,” Harvey met Mike's eyes over the top of Juliet's head and shrugged “If you want, you can move in this weekend. I'll cover whatever rent you'd owe on your place.”

“Um. Thanks?”

“Is there a problem?”

“No. Just – you – this,” Mike took a breath “It's really not what I expected.”

Harvey smiled “I did tell you it would be different than what you were used to.”

“Yeah, but you're a lawyer.”

“Ouch.”

 

–

 

After the zoo, Mike joined Harvey and Juliet for a late lunch. Juliet stuck her tongue between her teeth in concentration as she drew pictures while they waited for the food. Harvey had shrugged off his jacket and avoided Mike's amused look as he carefully placed it on the back of his chair. Rolling up his sleeves, he looked at Juliet's picture.

“Is that the sea lions, Jules?”

“Yes. An' that's you and me and Mike.”

Mike took a sip of his coke “Wow, immortalised in pencil already. I must be doing something right.”

Juliet finished by drawing a sun at the top of the page and held it out to Mike “Here. You can have it.”

“Thanks Juliet,” Mike took the drawing and smiled “I'll put it somewhere special.”

“You could put it on your fridge'rater.”

Harvey gave a soft laugh “Refrigerator, Jules. But good try. Come on, put your stuff away now.”

The food came not long after Juliet had packed away. As they dug into their burgers, Mike and Harvey chatted. Harvey discovered Mike was a born & bred New Yorker, and that he'd been brought up by his grandmother in Brooklyn. When Mike saw the question - _why?_ \- in Harvey's eyes, he looked over at Juliet and shook his head, mouthing 'later' at him. Given that Mike hadn't made a passing reference to his parents at all, Harvey could guess the reason, but if Mike wanted to explain it, he would listen.

 

–

 

After lunch, Mike had made his way back to his apartment to begin packing up his things. It was a strange feeling. He hadn't really given thought to moving again. The last time he'd moved had been the last time he'd seen Trevor and Jenny. Leaving that place had been the best thing for him but, fuck, it had been hard. Almost as hard as leaving Brooklyn. At least this time he was moving up, not down. Looking around his box room, he shook his head. Stupid to feel sentimental about this place. Objectively, it was awful. Pipes rattled, there was a strange smell that he'd never found the source of, and the windows inevitably froze over in winter.

It was _his_ place, though. A place he paid for himself, a place he wasn't indebted to anyone for. Mike couldn't help but wonder if moving into the place Harvey offered him was taking a step backwards. Harvey wasn't Trevor. Mike knew that, could feel it. Besides, it was work. It wasn't personal. Despite Harvey being a lawyer, Mike trusted him enough to believe he wouldn't throw Mike on to the streets if the job ended unexpectedly. Mike had until Friday evening to finish packing, Harvey said he'd be over Saturday morning after Juliet's soccer practice. As he looked around the room he realised something. He had no fucking boxes. Shit.

 

–

 

“Aunty Donna!” Juliet ran up to Donna's desk and launched herself onto Donna's lap “Hi!”

Donna grinned at her. “How's my favourite Specter?”

“Hey.” Harvey protested.

“Oh please. Tell me you are not going to attempt to compete with a five year old.”

Juliet giggled, she and Donna looked at Harvey with almost identical expressions on their faces. He knew Juliet spending so much time with Donna would bite him on the ass. Harvey rolled his eyes. “Any messages?”

“Mr. Farrer called, asks that you return his call when you can and Louis is skulking around for you.”

“Joy. Where's the rookie?”

“Still looking up those citations last I saw. He's very jumpy, isn't he?”

“It's the energy drinks. Whatever happened to simple coffee?”

Donna shrugged “Look on the bright side, if any of them die from a heart attack, we can sue Red Bull. Career making case.”

“I'd let Louis handle it, my career is already made.”

“Very generous.”

“I'm a giver,” Harvey agreed “Jules, want to come and work in the office with me?”

“Wanna stay with Donna,” Juliet pouted “Please? I won't be bad.”

“If Donna says it's ok, then you can stay with her. But you know the rules, right?”

“Don't talk if Donna's on the phone and don't mess up her files.” Juliet recited.

Harvey smiled “Good girl.”


	4. Chapter 4

Friday morning Mike called Harvey. “Hey, look, I'm all packed up. If you guys aren't busy tonight, I figured maybe I could move in this evening?”

“That could work for us, actually. Juliet hasn't stopped asking when you'll be here, so it'd calm her down.”

“How is she? Today's her last day with Adele, right?”

“Yes. She was fine when I dropped her off, we'll see how she is when I pick her up. You moving in will distract her if she feels sad, give her something to concentrate on.”

“Happy to oblige. Should I eat before you come?”

“We won't be that late. Have dinner with us. We order take out on Fridays, you and Juliet can duke it out to decide what.”

“Sparring with a five year old on a Friday night. Awesome.”

Mike heard Harvey laughing before he said goodbye and hung up. Since he'd packed up his things, he'd just wanted to get out of his apartment. Without his books on shelves and the pictures kids had drawn him stuck up, it felt empty. In all his years of nannying, he'd never been a live in before. Mike had always had a separation between home and work and he wasn't sure how he felt about that gap narrowing. He realised that was probably something he should've thought of before accepting the job, but the opportunity had been so good. There was little doubt in his mind that he'd probably end up being around The Specters more than any other family he'd worked for. Somehow Mike couldn't bring himself to see that as a bad thing.

 

–

 

“But why do you like it?” Juliet was looking at Mike, her nose wrinkled up in disgust.

“Because it's yummy.”

“But why? Daddy says it's gross.”

Harvey sat back with a smirk on his face as Juliet questioned Mike over his pizza choice. It was very reassuring to know his daughter still considered him the last word in everything. Besides, cheese in the crust? Not right.

“I'm sure he does say it's gross,” Mike said, glancing at Harvey “I bet there's lots of things he eats that you think are gross.”

“His breakfast is gross. Yucky toast.”

“Jules,” Harvey's voice had a warning tone in it “That's enough. It's almost time for bed, finish that slice and we'll put the rest away for tomorrow.”

“After soccer?”

Harvey nodded “After soccer.”

Juliet dragged out eating her last slice as long as possible so that she could continue questioning Mike. Harvey was vaguely bemused by her interest in Mike but, Harvey thought with a pang, she hadn't really met anyone new in a long time. She'd grown up with Donna, Jessica, Adele and Ray around her. Of course Juliet had made some friends, her soccer team mates, kids she'd met in Adele's neighbourhood, but she didn't seem to be that interested in them. She always appeared to have a good time at birthday parties and sleepovers, but there were never any demands to have anyone over to play. Sometimes Harvey worried about her, thought that maybe she was lonely, but Juliet was the happiest person he knew.

Mike took the questioning quite well, but a relieved look crossed his face as Harvey ushered Juliet to her bedroom. Once Juliet had picked out her dinosaur pjs, she ran into the bathroom to wash up, yelling “I can do it, Daddy!” as she closed the door. Harvey shook his head in amusement and went to sit down next to Mike.

“If Juliet didn't exhaust you with her questions, do you want to stay for a drink after I've got her to bed?”

“Yeah, sure. Think she'll go to sleep while I'm still here?”

“You're less interesting than soccer, and she knows if she doesn't sleep, she doesn't get to go.”

“Less interesting than soccer? You wound me, Harvey.”

“You'll live,” Harvey got up and knocked on the bathroom door “Honey, you done?”

Juliet opened the door and stepped out with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth “Uh huh.”

“Want to take your toothbrush out of your mouth, then?” Juliet dropped it in his hand and ran off to jump onto the couch next to Mike. Harvey rolled his eyes, popped the toothbrush back in the bathroom, and called after her “Juliet, don't make me come over there.”

“I'm saying g'night to Mike.”

“Hurry it up.”

Juliet grinned mischievously at Mike before giving him a hug and running back to Harvey who held the door to her bedroom open with a long suffering look on his face. She jumped on to her bed and pulled her blankets up around her, looking expectantly at Harvey. “Cyrus?”

Harvey knelt down and pulled the monkey from under her bed where it had ended up during the morning rush. He handed to her and she quickly hugged it to her chest. Harvey brushed back her dark blonde hair and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Jules.”

“G'night daddy.”

He watched for a moment as she twisted and turned before settling on her stomach, a deep sigh echoing from her mouth as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Harvey left the door open a crack and grabbed some beer from the fridge on his way back to Mike, who was absently flicking through channels.

“Nothing on?”

“I'm guessing you don't want to watch Law & Order re runs?”

“Fuck no,” Harvey winced as he sat down “I get enough bullshit at work without inviting it into my home.”

“Then there's nothing on.”

Harvey opened the beers and passed one to Mike. “Just put whatever on and turn it down low.”

“How about Jersey Shore?” Mike teased. “Teen Mom?”

“I'm reconsidering you working for me.”

Mike laughed and switched the television to ESPN, turning the volume down to background noise. “So.”

“Yes?”

“At lunch, when I first met Jules. You wanted to ask me something.”

“I was curious about something, yes.”

“So, ask.” Mike took a swig of his beer.

“You were raised by your grandmother?”

“Yep. My parents died when I was eight. Car crash.”

Harvey looked at him, he'd realised it wouldn't be a happy story, but eight years old? That was worse than Harvey had expected. “Were you with them?”

Mike shook his head, his jaw tightening just a bit. “Wouldn't be here if I had been. They'd dropped me off at gram's house, they were going away for the weekend. A B&B in Connecticut. The police said they hit a patch of ice, went flying. Crashed into three other cars. No survivors.”

“Christ, Mike I didn't mean to -”

“It's fine, really. If I didn't want to tell you, I wouldn't have brought it up. I was a kid, I don't really remember much.”

Harvey nodded, fiddling with the label on his bottle “Still, I don't want to bring up bad memories, so – I'm sorry. Change of subject?”

“Sure,” Mike grinned “What ugly memories do you have I can pry into?”

“Too many. But go ahead.”

“Interesting. Juliet's mom? I mean, I assume she has one?”

“She does, in the biological sense. In the actually being a mom sense, not so much.”

“Bad?”

“Not really. Christine was someone I slept with on occasion. She never told me she was pregnant, not that I blame her,” Harvey sighed “I wasn't exactly what most people would call dad material back then. One day she called the office, asked to meet me. She turned up with Juliet.”

“How old was Juliet?”

“Only a few months. Christine was – is – very good at her job. She'd had to turn down promotions at work, foreign correspondent I think, and didn't want to be a mom who resented her kid. I don't blame her for that.”

Mike nodded “Yeah, I can understand that. It's better to give up a kid than turn that kid's life into a misery. I consider it good parenting.”

“It was the right choice for her. She eventually got her promotion, you've probably seen her on CNN,” Harvey sat back in the sofa, sinking into it a little “When we met up that day, she wanted me to sign away my rights to Juliet so she could put her up for adoption.”

“Most men in your position would've done just that.”

Harvey gave a low chuckle “Yeah, well, I don't like to be ordinary.”

“I'm getting that.”

“I couldn't give Juliet up. There's very few things I consider important, and family is one of them. Long story slightly shorter, we agreed I'd take full custody and I ended up the father to a baby girl.”

“That's some story, Harvey. Does Juliet know about Christine, or -”

“She knows she has a mom. She doesn't know who she is. I don't know if that bothers her or not.”

Mike was silent for a moment. Harvey studied him out of the corner of his eye. He knew it was a strange tale. There were very few men who, having lived like Harvey had been doing, would take on raising a child. Not once had Harvey regretted his choice. It had made life slightly more difficult than it would've been, but having Juliet in his life every day made up for that difficulty a thousand times over. Harvey hadn't meant to tell Mike the entire story like this, he'd thought he could give the basics and leave the rest for another time.

It had been too long since he'd had someone he could talk to about it, though. Harvey knew Juliet would only get more curious about her mother as she grew up and he was worried. He hated to think that he wasn't enough for her, that one day she'd have questions about Christine, want to know who she was and why she didn't want Juliet. Harvey had no idea how to answer those questions.

Mike broke the, not uncomfortable, silence. “I think you and Juliet doing ok without a mom around, Harvey.”

Harvey smiled, feeling genuine happiness at Mike's remark. “Thanks.”

 

–

 

Mike had gone back to his new apartment a little before midnight. It was, by far, the biggest apartment he'd ever lived in. Not as opulent as The Specter's condo, obviously, but still a hell of a lot better than his last place. There was an actual bedroom with a door, and a kitchen that contained more than a microwave, hot plate and broken oven. Mike walked into the bathroom and gaped as he looked around. He ran his hands over the new fittings and tried not to get too excited about the fact he'd be using a shower that no one else had ever been in. He wandered back into the living room and laughed as he saw his books in piles on the floor.

As Mike started putting books up on shelves, he smiled at the memory of Harvey and Juliet helping him move in. Juliet had obviously decided the books were her job, despite the fact she couldn't reach the shelves. Harvey had helped him unpack his clothes and he'd attempted to suppress a look of disgust as he went through the jeans and tshirts that made up the majority of Mike's wardrobe. He conceded Mike's point that wearing anything that couldn't be machine washed was a stupid idea when looking after children, and told Mike about the first time Juliet threw up on one of his custom made suits.

By the time they'd put sheets on Mike's bed, the pizza was being delivered and they'd made their way over to the condo. Mike glanced at the clock and realised that he should get some sleep. Harvey had warned him Juliet would be knocking on his door as soon as she was in her soccer uniform and if Mike made her late, she'd never forgive him. Despite the heavy discussion, the evening spent with Jules and Harvey had left him with a contented feeling. He went through his bathroom routine and pulled on a pair of pj bottoms before collapsing on to the ridiculously comfortable bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey had been right about Juliet and soccer. She'd kept up a steady stream of chatter in the cab over to the field and Mike had had the feeling that it wouldn't have mattered if he or Harvey had been listening. By the time they reached the field, Mike felt fully versed in all of Juliet's team mates likes and dislikes and what they'd all been doing over the summer. Harvey had been returning emails on his phone, but there'd been a small grin on his face throughout Juliet's monologue. As the cab pulled up, Juliet climbed out and ran towards the woman Mike remembered from the interview. Donna knelt down and did a hand shake with Juliet that even Mike didn't understand at first glance. Harvey came up behind him, having paid the cabbie, and carrying Juliet's backpack.

“You remember Donna, right?”

Mike nodded, keeping pace as they walked towards the gathering of parents and children “Your terrifying assistant? Yeah, it's hard to forget her.”

“That's the way she likes it. If you come to more of Jules' soccer days, you'll see her a lot. Donna never misses one.”

“Why wouldn't I come to more?”

Harvey stopped and looked at Mike “This isn't part of your job, Mike. It's important to Juliet, so I always make sure I take her. If other things come up, don't feel bad if you can't make a week.”

“I – ok. But you should know that I don't just do the things I'm paid to do. If Juliet wants me here, I'm happy to be here. I like being around her, and you, so any time I'm hanging around it's not just because I have nothing better to do.”

Harvey tilted his head “Do you have anything better to do?”

“What?”

“Friends?” Harvey waved a hand “People to hang out with?”

“That's kind of a long story.”

“Another one?”

Mike grinned sheepishly “I promise I'm stable enough to leave Juliet with?”

“Right,” Harvey shook his head and started walking again “Come on, she'll be pissed if we miss any of it.”

Mike followed him to the side of the pitch where Donna was already standing, shouting encouragement at Juliet. The teams were too young to keep score, but Mike knew if he quizzed Harvey later, he'd be able to tell him exactly how many matches Juliet's team had won. He cheered along with everyone else at the end of the game and happily received the hug Juliet gave him. They all headed to a diner, Juliet having grabbed Harvey and Mike's hands so they could swing her between them. Donna walked in front of them, saying how good it was that Juliet now had two men wrapped around her finger and that it bode well for her in future. Harvey shook his head and grumbled something about _'no dating until she's 25'_ under his breath.

Apparently they had a regular booth at the diner because Juliet ran off ahead with Harvey following her, Donna slid in next to Juliet leaving Mike sitting next to Harvey. It was burgers and fries all round, with Harvey warning Juliet that if she picked the salad off the burger, she wouldn't get any dessert. When she wrinkled her nose, she looked just like Harvey had done when he'd seen Mike's scruffiest White Stripes tshirt.

Donna took a sip of her milkshake “So, Specters, are you enjoying Mike?”

“He likes sea lions more than penguins.” Juliet answered.

“He does not! Mike, how can you like sea lions more than penguins?”

“I never said I didn't like penguins,” Mike said with a shrug “Sea lions are just cooler.”

“And Juliet still deigns to hang out with you?”

Mike grinned “She seems willing to let it go.”

“Aside from the sea lion controversy, how do you like him, Jules?”

“He's fun. An' he let me unpack his books.” Juliet lost interest in the conversation and went back to her burger.

“Positive review from Miss Juliet. And you, Harvey?” Donna asked with a grin.

Harvey rolled his eyes “I like him just fine, Donna. Don't you have things to do today?”

“Trying to get rid of me, Harvey?”

“I wouldn't dare.”

Mike cleared his throat “Now we've decided everyone likes me -”

“Hey, I haven't passed judgement yet.”

“Donna, he doesn't work for you. It doesn't matter if you like him.” Harvey interjected.

“Considering I'm pretty sure she could ruin my life, I kind of care if Donna likes me or not.”

Donna waved a fry at him “Just for that, you get my approval. Don't abuse it.”

Mike smiled at her and ducked his head. Harvey had been right when he'd said this would be different to his previous jobs. None of his previous families would've been caught dead eating together, let alone in a diner. He looked around the booth, Harvey was admonishing Juliet for stuffing fries in her mouth without breathing and Donna was attempting to steal Harvey's onion rings without him noticing. The sight gave Mike a warm feeling in his chest and he was pretty sure it wasn't related to the burger he was eating.

Mike didn't like to dwell on what had happened with Trevor and Jenny, but when he'd walked away from them, he'd lost that extended family. It had hurt, and for the first few months afterwards Mike had sleepwalked through his life without really understanding what was going on. He'd found a new place to live, taken care of his Gram and done his job, but it had taken his Gram sitting him down and delivering a – rather terrifying – speech to him before he'd broken out of it. Since then Mike had buried himself in his work, he wasn't entirely joking when he'd told Harvey he had nothing better to do.

Not that spending time with Juliet and Harvey (and Donna now, apparently) was a bad thing. Mike genuinely enjoyed being around them. It helped that Harvey was so normal compared to other parents he'd worked for. He actually had a sense of humour, and cared about his kid. Plus, Harvey was intelligent and – not that Mike had thought about this at all, honest – he was really hot. Just as Mike was trying to get himself off that train of thought, Juliet blew milkshake through her straw at Harvey, making Donna laugh so hard tears started running down her face. Mike silently offered him a napkin and smirked as Harvey wiped the liquid off his face.

“Right,” Harvey dropped the napkin on his empty plate “I think that means it's time to go home.”

Juliet looked at him with wide eyes “No dessert?”

“Jules, you just blew milkshake on my face, what do you think?”

“Sorry?”

“Nice try. No dessert,” Harvey motioned for the check “You need the bathroom before we go?”

“Uh huh.”

“I'll take her,” Donna said “Juliet and I need girl time.”

Mike watched as they walked off, Juliet skipping happily next to Donna. He glanced over at Harvey “Does she often attack you with milkshakes?”

“No,” Harvey sighed “She's showing off in front of you and Donna. Juliet knows I know that's what she's doing. It's a thing. We're working on it.”

“Yeah. The not overreacting helps. It's a good technique. Once, this kid Mitchell I looked after, decided that he wasn't going to get dressed. He wanted to spend the whole day naked. In December.”

Harvey leant forward, intrigued “What did you do?”

“Told him it was minus 6 and he could stay naked if he wanted to, but we were still going ice skating. He got me to look up what minus 6 was online and next thing I knew, his naked day was over and he was digging in his closet for a jumper.”

“Not bad. Though I imagine letting their kid ice skate naked at Rockefeller would've been a firing offence for some of your previous employers.”

Mike absent-mindedly chewed on a fry “Letting their kid eat non organic apples would've been a firing offence with some of them.”

“You can tell that we're not like that, right?”

“The pizza and burgers kind of tipped me off, yeah. I assume you want me to cook actual food for Jules, right? Not live off take out?”

“I would like my daughter to not live like a bachelor, yes,” Harvey took the check and handed his card over “I'll give you a crash course in the kitchen appliances later.”

Mike frowned “How complicated is your kitchen?”

Donna laughed as she and Juliet came back to the table “Please, there's things in there he still hadn't worked out how to use.”

“That's just what I want you to think.” Harvey protested.

“Right. Ok, you can live in your denial. I'm off,” She knelt down and gave Juliet a hug “Bye Jules. Bye new kid. See you on Monday, Harvey.”

 

–

 

Harvey rubbed his forehead and leant back in his chair. It had been a long day, and he still had a meeting with one of his least favourite clients. Why Jessica insisted on him being the one to look after Kingston & Sanders, he had no idea. Sanders never wanted to meet with lawyers and Harvey was always stuck with Kingston. For a man who was in charge of a multi billion dollar hedge-fund, Kingston was the most miserable son of a bitch Harvey had to deal with.

“Donna, how long until the ogre arrives?”

“You do realise if Jessica hears you calling him that, she'll take your toys away? And you've got 30 minutes.”

“If by toys you mean that child who thinks he's an associate, she's welcome to take him. I'm calling Jules. If the ogre arrives, stall him.”

Harvey had tried not to think about the fact that today was the first day Juliet had been alone with Mike. It wasn't as bad as when he'd first left Juliet with Adele. He would kill anyone who ever made him admit it, but for the first week he'd been petrified that something bad would happen. Harvey had ended up counting the hours down throughout the day until he was able to leave and see Juliet with his own eyes. He was better now. He was. Even if he had programmed Mike's cell phone number so it was number one on his speed dial. That was just common sense, he reassured himself as he waited for Mike to answer, not paranoia.

“Hi Harvey, taking a break from helping Donna run the world?”

“You're hilarious, you know that?”

“Yes.”

Harvey could hear him smirking and shook his head “How's Jules?”

“She's fine. She's drawing. We went to MoMA, I think she was inspired. Hey, what time are you going to be back?”

“I've got one more meeting, some paperwork and providing Donna doesn't need me to help her run the world, I'll be free after that.”

“Sweet. I'm making Jules and I stir fry, I'll save you some. Hold on a moment. Jules, your dad's on the phone, come talk.”

Harvey waited for a moment.

“Hi daddy!”

“Hi honey, how's your day been? Mike said you went to MoMA?”

“Yep. We saw the cartoon girls and Miss Monroe.”

Harvey chuckled “And how is Miss Monroe?”

“Daddy, she's a picture, she can't talk.”

“Of course. How silly of me to forget.”

“When are you coming home?”

“I'll be back before you go to sleep, Jules, ok? Can you hand the phone back to Mike for me?”

“Ok. Love you daddy, bye.”

Harvey sighed as he heard Mike take the phone from Juliet “Mike?”

“Yeah. You satisfied she's alright and I haven't sold her to the highest bidder?”

“That's not why I called.”

“Sure, Harvey. Of course it's not. See you tonight.”

 

–

 

Mike and Juliet were curled up on the couch reading _Matilda_ by the time Harvey got home. Juliet looked up as he came in the door, made a shushing noise and poked Mike to make him keep reading. Mike laughed as Harvey toed off his shoes and tip toed towards his bedroom. Juliet poked Mike again and he carried on reading until the chapter was finished. By then, Harvey had changed into jeans and a faded long sleeved Yankees shirt. Harvey dropped down on the couch next to Juliet and pulled her into a hug, tickling her sides as she erupted into giggles. Mike exchanged a look with Harvey before joining in with the tickling as Juliet's laughter got louder.

“Nooooo!” Juliet shrieked as she attempted to squirm away from them both.

Mike gave in, picked up the squirming mass of five year old and carried her off to the kitchen, setting her down on the floor when she got her breath back. “Jules, hey, Jules? Want to help me dish out your dad some of the food we made?”

Juliet nodded and reached for a plate with both hands. Once it was dished out, she insisted on carrying it over to Harvey. Mike followed her and gave her a high five when she handed it over without dropping it.

“Thanks Jules,” Harvey smiled at her “This looks yummy. Did you think it was yummy?”

“Uh huh. Really yummy. Mike let me help pick the vegetables.”

Mike tapped Juliet on the shoulder “Jules, do you remember I said we'd do something when your dad got home?”

“Now?”

“Yep,” Mike sat on the sofa and looked at Jules “At the end of a day I like to think of the high point of the day and the low point of the day. So, my low point today would be when I stepped in dog mess, and my high point today was getting to spend so much time with you.” Mike poked Juliet in the stomach and she laughed.

Harvey leant over and whispered “Suck up.”

“You're condemning me for being nice to your daughter?” Mike shook his head, amused and turned back to Juliet “Your turn, Jules.”

“'Kay. I didn't like the green stuff in the san'wich at MoMA. I liked the brownie after the san'wich.”

Mike laughed “Both valid answers. Harvey, your turn.”

“What? I'm a grown up, I don't have to do this.”

“Harvey. I did it, Juliet did it, now it's your turn.”

“Yeah, Daddy.”

Harvey raised his hands in surrender “Ok. Low point, having to deal with a very grumpy client. High point, getting to come home and see Juliet.”

“And you called me a suck up.” Mike muttered, smiling as Harvey shoved him gently with his shoulder.

 

–

 

After the first week, Harvey, Juliet and Mike settled into a routine. Mike would come over when they woke up and keep an eye on Juliet as Harvey got ready for work. Once Harvey left, Mike and Juliet ate breakfast, Juliet got dressed and they thought up things to do that day. Invariably Harvey checked in late afternoon and let them know if he'd be back for dinner. When he had to meet with clients, Mike would feed Juliet and put her to bed. When Harvey came home, they'd share a meal and talk for a while before Mike went back to his apartment. 

Mike had been worried that Juliet would miss the routine Adele had established and get upset, but she'd mostly been fine. There had been a few instances along the way, Mike hadn't cut Juliet's sandwiches the same way Adele had and she'd refused to eat them. A book that Juliet had been reading with Adele had to be put aside because Mike didn't do the voices the same way. Mike understood that Juliet was feeling slightly abandoned by Adele and didn't make a fuss. Harvey had made sure to talk to Juliet about what she was feeling. She still wasn't totally over Adele leaving but now whenever she felt bad, Juliet talked to Mike or Harvey first.

Now that they were working in a comfortable routine, they were off to meet Mike's Gram. Juliet had been begging to meet her ever since Mike and Harvey had brought it up. She'd even promised to eat carrots if it meant she could get to meet her sooner. Harvey had laughed and asked if he could get that in writing. Juliet had stubbornly shook her head in refusal. Now, Juliet having eaten no carrots, they were off to Brooklyn.

“Mike?”

“Yes Jules?”

“Will your Grammy like me?”

“Jules, of course she'll like you, she'll love you. Why would you think she wouldn't?”

Juliet shrugged “I dunno. I never met a Grammy before.”

“Oh. Well, my Gram is really awesome. She'll think you're awesome as well. I bet there might even be some cookies or chocolate around.”

“'Kay.”

Mike ruffled Juliet's hair and got a smile from her in return. He looked out the window and thought about what Juliet said. He knew Juliet wouldn't have met Christine's parents, but Harvey had parents. At least, theoretically he did. It suddenly occurred to him that Harvey had never mentioned his parents, or any relatives at all. The only adults he talked about having a close relationship with were Donna and Jessica. It didn't bother Mike that he didn't know about Harvey's family. Just because he'd spilt his guts and told Harvey about his family history, didn't mean Harvey had an obligation to do the same.

“Jules, we're here.” Mike paid the cabbie and watched Juliet climb out. She reached her hand out to him and they walked up to the house.

“Michael?” Mary called out to Mike as he opened the door “I'm in the kitchen.”

Juliet tugged on Mike's hand, suddenly shy, and he reached down to lift her up. Balancing her on his hip, Mike walked into the kitchen. “Hi, Gram. Cookie dough? Awesome.” He leant over to kiss her cheek.

“If you're good, I'll let you have some before they go in the oven,” Mary wiped her hands on her apron “And who is this lovely young lady?”

“Grammy, this is Juliet.”

“Hello Miss Juliet.” Mary smiled at her

“Hi.”

“You know, all the girls and boys Mike brings over call me Grammy Ross. Would you like to call me Grammy Ross?”

“Uh huh,” Juliet nodded “There are gonna be cookies?”

Mary laughed “I see you concentrate on the important things. How about my grandson puts you down and you help me put the mix on the cookie sheet?”

“Does that sound good, Jules?”

Juliet nodded and Mike put her down. She cautiously walked over, climbed onto a stool and took a spoon from Mary. Mike took a soda from the fridge and sat at the table, watching as Juliet happily put dollops of cookie dough on the sheet, licking her fingers as she went along. Somehow his Gram managed to get all the kids he brought here to relax instantly and join in with whatever she was baking at the time. Memories flooded his brain as he sat in the kitchen. Sundays with his Gram had always been spent cooking. She'd let him choose a recipe and they'd work on it together. When Mike was younger, he would stand on the stool Juliet was currently on and try not to burn himself on the stove.

By the time he hit high school and started hanging out with Trevor, he'd stopped spending so much time in his Gram's kitchen with her. Mike still felt guilty about that, intellectually he knew he'd done no worse than any other teenager, but his heart didn't know that. After his parents died, his Gram could've left him to the system, but she gave up the idea of early retirement and took him in instead. No matter how much time he spent with her now, Mike would never forgive himself for his teenage years.

“Juliet? Do you want to share this last bit of dough with Michael?”

Juliet hopped off the stool and carried the bowl over to the table. Mike took the bowl and smiled, leaning in to whisper to her “Now, Grammy Ross might not like it, but how about we eat it with our fingers?”

“Yeah!” Juliet stuck her hand in the bowl and laughed as she scooped up the raw dough.

Mary stood by the oven, shaking her head “Michael, you'd think I never taught you manners.”

“Grammy, I know you did. But it's cookie dough. Right, Jules?”

“Right!” Juliet said through a mouthful of dough.


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey leant over Donna's desk. “What does next Wednesday look like?”

“You planning to bunk off?”

“Juliet wants new clothes before she starts school,” Harvey shrugged. “I want to take her.”

“Ugh, you're such a girl. Barring any emergencies, your Wednesday only has a check in meeting with Tom Keller.”

“Morning or afternoon?”

“Afternoon.”

“Any chance we can get it moved?”

“I'm on it. Also, Jessica wants to see you.”

Harvey frowned. “She say why?”

“Nope,” Donna looked at him. “You in trouble?”

“Not that I know of.” Harvey muttered as he walked off.

Jessica was on the phone when he arrived, but she waved him in. Harvey lounged on the couch and fixed a neutral look on his face. He looked over as she hung up. “Harvey.”

“Jessica.”

“Take that look off your face, Harvey, you've done nothing wrong. This time.”

“I don't have a look.”

“Yeah, you do,” Jessica leant back in her chair. “How's Juliet?”

“She's fine. Likes her new nanny.”

“Good. When does she start Dalton?”

“Two weeks,” Harvey leant forward. “Now, I know you like her, but I'm assuming you didn't call me in here to discuss how my daughter is.”

“You'd be right. This Saturday. I need you.”

“No way.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow. “No? Harvey, you bought into this firm. Saying no to me is like saying no to yourself.”

“I'll survive the rejection. Jessica, Juliet has soccer on Saturday mornings, you know that.”

“And never have I once asked you to work during them. This is important. Jason Kovac of Kovac and Cox is looking for new representation. He wants us. More importantly, he wants you. Saturday is the only day he can do. This is a big client, Harvey. I want him. You're going to get him for me.”

Harvey knew he couldn't say no. Over the past 5 years, Jessica had given him a lot of leeway because of Juliet. Now that Juliet was old enough to understand he sometimes had to work when he'd rather be with her, he had to start paying that back. It wasn't something Harvey had a problem with, he owed Jessica for more than that, and the satisfaction he got from landing a client was second to none. It was the idea of having to tell Juliet he'd be missing soccer that pained him.

“I'll do it. But I'm taking next Wednesday.”

“Fine.”

As he walked back to his office, Harvey thought about how he'd break the news to Juliet that he'd have to miss soccer. He hoped the fact that Mike would be at the game would make it easier for her to handle. Perhaps he could see about getting Mike's Gram to go along as well, Juliet would love that. Whenever Harvey came home on a day she and Mike had visited her, Juliet would rave about Grammy Ross and the cooking they'd done. Despite not having met the woman yet, Harvey had a soft spot for her, as she always insisted Juliet bring home cookies and cakes for him. 

 

–

 

Mike looked up when he heard the front door open and heard Juliet yell “Daddy!”. Harvey scooped Juliet off the floor with a grin and walked over to Mike.

“Jessica fire you?” Mike asked, throwing vegetables into a pot.

“Now why would you think that?”

“Because it's 6pm and you're already home, meaning you must've left by 5:30 at the latest and you never leave the office that early. So. Fired?”

“That's cute, Mike.”

Mike smirked. “I know, I'm adorable.”

“Uh huh. Jessica let me leave early, I need to have an important talk with Jules.”

Juliet frowned at him. “I didn't do it.”

“Do what?”

“Nothing.”

Mike suppressed a grin and turned back to the stove, turning the pot down to simmer. It would be a little while until the food was done, and he was curious about what Harvey wanted to discuss with Juliet. They'd walked over to the couch, still debating about what Juliet was denying doing. Mike would bet money on it being her using Harvey's ties as snakes. Again. Mike really needed to put a trip to FAO Schwarz on the schedule for them to pick up some stuffed snakes. Harvey had put Juliet down on the couch and after a moment, Mike joined them.

“Jules, I need to tell you something important. You know how I always come to soccer?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well,” Harvey paused for a moment. “I'm not going to be able to be there this week.”

“But you're always there!”

“I know, I'm sorry. I have to work, Aunty Jessica needs me.”

“I need you.” Juliet shouted.

“Jules, I know. I'll be there every other week, I promise.”

Juliet clambered off the couch and stomped her feet. “That's not fair,” she yelled, tears starting to appear in her eyes. “I hate you!”

Harvey watched helplessly as Juliet ran off to her room. He started to follow her, but Mike stopped him. “Dude, give her a moment. Trust me.”

“She's my daughter.” Harvey attempted to push past him.

“Yeah, and rushing straight in there isn't going to help anything. I've been hated by more kids than you've met. Sit down. Take a breath.”

Harvey walked away, visibly frustrated. He went and stood by the window looking out at the city. Mike waited for a moment before going over to Harvey's liquor cabinet and pouring out measures of scotch. He headed over to Harvey and nudged him with his elbow. Harvey gave a small smile and took the glass. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome,” Mike took a sip from his glass. “Feeling better?”

“No.”

“Didn't think you would be. First time Jules has said she hated you, right?”

“First time I've ever really let her down. She has a point, I did promise.”

“Harvey, you've been everything that girl needs for the past five years. If this is the first time you've ever let her down, I'd say you're still ahead.”

“It doesn't feel like it.”

Mike laughed. “Just wait until she's a teenager. That'll make today feel like your best day ever as a dad.”

“Is that meant to make me feel better?”

“Nope. Just meant to distract you long enough to give Juliet time to calm down,” Mike took the glass from Harvey. “She'll probably be ready to see you now. Go. Give her a hug and I'll sort out the dinner.”

 

–

 

Harvey knocked on Juliet's door. “Jules? Can I come in?”

“Go 'way.”

“Please, Jules?”

There was silence from Juliet, so Harvey pushed the door open and walked in. Juliet's face was buried in her pillow, her hand gripped Cyrus' arm. Harvey sighed and sat on the bed, his hand coming to rest on Juliet's back. “I'm really sorry I can't make your game, Jules. You know when Aunty Jessica asks me to do something I have to do it.”

Juliet lifted her head and rolled over, a pout on her face as she looked at Harvey. “But why?” She kicked her leg out at him “It's not fair.”

“I know it's not fair, honey. It just has to be this way.”

“Tell Cyrus you're sorry.”

“Jules.”

Juliet held the stuffed monkey towards Harvey. “Tell Cyrus.”

“I'm sorry, Cyrus.”

Juliet put the monkey to her ear and looked at Harvey. “He says he forgives you.”

“I'm glad Cyrus forgives me. Now, do you want to come and join me and Mike for some dinner?”

“'Kay,” Juliet climbed off her bed and turned to Harvey. “Hug?”

Harvey smiled at her and opened his arms to her. He let out a heavy sigh of relief as she stepped between his legs and wrapped her arms around his chest. Juliet squeezed him tight before letting go and smiling at him. “Love you, Daddy.”

Harvey kissed her cheek. “Love you too, Jules.”

 

–

 

Saturday found Harvey up at the crack of dawn. He padded around the kitchen for a while before calling Mike.

“Harvey?” He answered sleepily. “What's going on? Is Jules alright?”

Harvey leant against the kitchen counter. “She's fine, she's asleep.”

“And you just figured you'd give me a call at 4:30am for the fun of it?”

“Technically I'd be waking you up at 5am to come to the apartment anyway.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“See you in a moment, then.” Harvey smirked and hung up.

When Harvey had been looking for a new nanny, he hadn't thought about how that person would fit into his life. His main concern had been Juliet, and how she would react to someone new in her life. Harvey had thought he'd hire a woman who would take care of Juliet, someone who had their own life, someone he'd have little contact with. Instead he hired...Mike. Mike, who was most definitely not a woman. After that first soccer game, Harvey had been waiting for Mike to fill him in on why he seemed to have no friends, but it hadn't happened. Harvey resisted pushing him. There were times when they were talking and Mike would start an anecdote, but drift off without finishing. Harvey could only assume whatever it was brought back bad memories.

“Hey.”

Harvey looked up at the sound of Mike's voice. He hadn't even heard him open the door. “Coffee?”

“Please,” Mike nodded and walked over to him. “What time are you leaving?”

“Ray's coming at 5:30.”

“You had breakfast?” Mike took the mug Harvey handed him.

“Was just about to.”

“Ok, well, step aside. I'm going to make you a treat.”

“Excuse me?”

Mike rummaged in the cupboard, pulling out a griddle, before heading to the fridge and piling ingredients on the counter. “Chocolate chip pancakes. My Gram's recipe. Juliet loves them, you will as well.”

“You are aware I'm not five years old?”

“Yes. I'm also aware that whenever I bring back cakes and cookies from Gram, you eat most of them. Seriously, Harvey, you don't hide your sweet tooth very well.”

Harvey laughed and waved his hand, submitting to the havoc Mike was reigning down on his kitchen. This was what he hadn't expected when he hired a nanny. Harvey had never imagined himself calling up Juliet's nanny to keep him company when he woke up too early, and yet that's what he'd found himself doing today. There was something almost cosy about watching Mike work in the kitchen. Harvey groaned internally at that thought. That was not something he should be thinking, especially about Mike. His train of thought was, thankfully, interrupted when Mike placed a plate in front of him with a flourish. Harvey grinned and they sat in companionable silence as they ate.

“Hey,” Mike swallowed his last mouthful of pancake. “How long will your thing run today?”

“Depends. Hopefully not that long, but when signing a new client, you can never tell.”

“Hmm.”

Harvey took a sip of coffee. “What?”

“I was thinking that Juliet and I could go back with Gram after the game. Donna too if she wanted. You could join us after work. Finally meet the lady who has been feeding you?”

“That sounds...good, actually. Text me the address. I'll call you when I'm done.”

 

–

 

Mike had stuffed a piece of Mississippi Mud Pie in his mouth when his phone rang. “'lo, 'avey.” 

“Mike?”

“Uh,” Mike swallowed before continuing. “Sorry, Gram made Mississippi Mud Pie, it just came out of the fridge.”

“And you couldn't control yourself?”

“You haven't tasted her pie yet. If you hurry, there might be some left.”

Harvey laughed. “We're about an hour out, I'll tell Ray to step on it.”

Mike hung up and licked the remainder of the pie off his fingers. He looked out the window at where Juliet and Donna were kicking a soccer ball around. His Gram was sitting on the step, watching them with a smile on her face, Mike walked out to join her.

“Hey Gram.”

“Michael,” She looked up at him “Sit with me.”

“Pie tastes good.” Mike sat down and rested his head on Mary's shoulder.

“You never did have any patience. When is Juliet's father getting here?”

“Harvey just called, he's on his way. Should be here in an hour.” Mike looked over at Donna heading over.

“I'm tapping out,” Donna said, looking at Mike. “Your turn.”

Mike laughed. “I've got a better idea. Jules! Want some pie before your dad gets here and eats it all?”

“Yeah!” Juliet picked up the ball and ran over.

The four of them sat together in the kitchen with pie, Donna and Juliet listened avidly as Mary told them stories of her youth. When she started to tell stories involving alcohol and men, Mike frowned at her and attempted to cover Juliet's ears. Donna just laughed and toasted Mary with her mug of coffee, stating that Mary was her new role model. If Mike hadn't been terrified of Donna before, he certainly was now. They'd eaten over half the pie by the time there was a knock on the door that could only belong to Harvey. Juliet skipped off to the door, Mike following her, leaving Donna and Gram alone to continue plotting against the world.

Juliet hopped impatiently as Mike opened the door.

“Daddy!”

Harvey caught her as she launched herself at him and managed to lift her arm with one arm. “Hi Jules. Ray told me to say hi, and that he misses your hugs.”

“I miss Ray.”

“I know, honey. You'll see him soon, I promise.”

Mike led the way to the kitchen. “You know Ray could've joined us, right?”

“He had a family thing to get to. Next time, maybe,” Harvey inclined his head towards Donna and Mary as they walked into the kitchen. “Should I be worried?”

Donna looked up as he spoke. “Oh you should definitely be worried. Mary's an inspiration.”

“Yep. Worried,” Harvey put Juliet on the ground and sat next to Mary. “Hello Mrs Ross, it's good to finally meet you.

“And you, Mr Specter. Juliet has told me about how you enjoy the food we bake.”

Juliet nodded, climbing on to Harvey's lap. “He eats them all, Grammy Ross.”

“All of them? That's quite a sweet tooth.”

Mike watched with glee as a red flush crawled up Harvey's neck while Gram and Juliet debated just how many cakes he ate on a weekly basis. “Embarrassed, Harvey?” he said in a low tone.

“No,” Harvey coughed. “It's a kitchen, it's warm.”

“Embarrassed.”

“Shut up.” Harvey whispered.

“Daddy! That's bad.”

“What's bad?”

Juliet frowned at him. “Telling Mike to shut up.”

“Well. Yes, it is.”

Mike stifled a grin as Harvey attempted to talk his way out of what Juliet considered very bad behaviour. Harvey's eyebrows were raised, and the corners of his mouth twitched as Juliet lectured him. Watching Harvey squirm was something new, and it turned out to be fairly entertaining. Mike looked away for a moment and saw Donna watching him with a conspiratorial look on her face. That could not be a good thing.

 

–

 

“What?” Harvey glanced up from his laptop at Donna.

“Good weekend?”

“Donna, in all the years we've worked together, you've never once asked me that. Not to mention you were with us on Saturday, so what exactly do you think has happened since then?”

“So suspicious, Harvey. You look relaxed. It's interesting.”

Harvey glared at her. “Is there a point to this?”

“Mary's a lovely woman, isn't she?”

“She is. Again, your point?”

Donna shrugged from her place on Harvey's sofa and got up. She walked over to Harvey's record collection, brushing her fingers across the sleeves. “Juliet likes her. Calls her Grammy, you know.”

“I do know that.”

“Juliet likes Mike a lot. It's nice she's taken to him so much, isn't it?”

Harvey narrowed his eyes, nothing Donna said was innocent. “It is. As much as I'm enjoying this little discussion, unless you want to explain to Jessica why the new contract with Stefan Echols hasn't been filed -”

“You say that as if Jessica doesn't like me way more than she likes you.” Donna shot at him as she left the office.

“Well, that's not true.” Harvey muttered to himself as he went back to his work.

 

–

 

“Daddy!” Juliet jumped on Harvey's legs “I have you the whole day!”

Harvey groaned. There had been a time when Juliet was far too small to jump on him. He missed that. Harvey made a snuffling noise as he buried his head in his pillow, feigning sleep as Juliet poked him in the shoulder. He heard her sigh before she crawled under the blankets and placed her hand on his cheek. Harvey couldn't help but smile. When Juliet was younger, and would fall asleep on his chest or curled up next to him on the bed, she would always reach a hand out and do exactly that.

“I know you're not asleep.” Juliet whispered.

Harvey opened an eye. “You're a good detective, Jules.”

“Is Mike gonna come with us?”

“I think so,” Harvey yawned. “You want him to come?”

“Uh huh.”

“Then I'm sure he'll want to join us.”

“'Kay,” Juliet lay there for a while, her hand still resting on Harvey's cheek. Harvey watched her, a soft smile on his face. He didn't realise how much he missed being able to just be with his daughter. They were so busy, they rarely had time like this. Sometimes it still astounded Harvey that he had a daughter. He could see parts of himself in her face, parts of Christine too, and then there were parts that were simply Juliet. “Daddy, breakfast.”

“Breakfast? Really? Didn't you just eat?”

Juliet giggled. “No! C'mon, Daddy, I wan' pancakes!”

“I bet I can get us both pancakes without having to get out of bed.” Harvey reached across Juliet and grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table. He winked at Juliet as hit the speed dial.

“Mike? Hey, Juliet wants you to make her those chocolate chip pancakes. She says I don't do them right. Come over? Great.” Harvey hung up and looked at Juliet. “He's coming.”

Juliet poked his arm. “Cheating.”

“Wasn't cheating. I was thinking logically. You want pancakes, I don't want to get out of bed, so I called Mike.”

“Cheating.”

Harvey gave into his urge to be childish and stuck his tongue out at Juliet. He laughed when she dropped her mouth open in shock and pulled her into a hug. “Love you, Jules.”

“Harvey? Juliet? Where are you guys?” Mike's voice echoed through the condo.

“Daddy's being lazy!” Juliet yelled.

A moment passed before Mike appeared in the doorway. “I think you're both being lazy.”

Harvey grinned at him. “I work hard, I'm allowed to be lazy.”

“Right. So you called me because you don't want to get out of bed and Juliet wants pancakes?”

“I refuse to answer that on the grounds that I don't want to.”

Mike glared at him before shaking his head and walking out of the bedroom. “Lawyers.”

“Hey!”

 

–

 

Juliet had her arms loosely wrapped around Harvey's neck as he carried her into the condo, Mike followed them carrying the many bags they'd managed to acquire. He made a face at Juliet as she looked at him over Harvey's shoulder, she giggled, shaking her head at him. Mike loved how she had spent the day running around, exhausting her energy to the point where Harvey had given in and carted her around in his arms for the last hour. He put the bags down in the foyer and watched Harvey drop Juliet on to the sofa.

“Daddy!”

Harvey collapsed next to her. “You're getting heavy, Jules.”

“Am not.”

“Mike?” Harvey tilted his head as Mike sat down with them. “Is Jules getting heavy?”

“Harvey. Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to say that about a lady? Were you raised by wolves? Manners, Harvey, manners.”

“Yeah, daddy. Manners.” Juliet leaned across Harvey to give Mike a fist bump.

Mike laughed and returned the fist bump as Harvey rolled his eyes at them both. Juliet yawned and rested her head on Harvey's lap, curling her legs up on the sofa. Harvey started to run his hand through Juliet's hair, easing the tangles as he went, her breath evening out until her eyes closed. Mike watched them for a moment before getting up and heading towards the door.

“You leaving?”

“I was going to unpack Juliet's new stuff while she's sleeping.”

“I can do it.”

Mike waved a hand before picking up the bags “Dude, stay with your daughter. I got this.”

Harvey nodded at him, a grateful look on his face as Mike headed towards Juliet's room. Mike dumped the bags on the floor and started pulling clothes out, setting them in piles to make the process quicker. As he went through the bags, Mike rapidly came to the conclusion that Juliet would have a new outfit for every day of the school year. It was ridiculous how much Harvey had spoilt her, but it made Mike smile. He usually only saw this type of spending when parents were trying to compensate for not knowing who their children were. That wasn't the case with Harvey and Juliet. Though he had money now, sometimes Harvey gave the impression that he hadn't always lived like this. Mike was willing to bet that Harvey gave in to the urge to spoil Juliet because Harvey hadn't much luxury growing up. As far as Mike was concerned, wanting to give your kid what you'd lacked as a child wasn't a bad thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many apologies for the unintentional hiatus.

Juliet's first week at Dalton had gone well. Whatever Mike had said to Donna afterwards, there had not been any sort of panicking from Harvey at sending her off to school for the first time. None whatsoever. Harvey didn't panic, it wasn't who he was. He definitely wasn't panicking at being called in to meet with Juliet's teacher already. Harvey knocked on the door of Juliet's classroom before opening the door.

“Ms. Maxwell? Harvey Specter, Juliet's father.”

“Mr. Specter,” Ms. Maxwell rose from her chair and waved him in “Come in, take a seat,” Harvey walked in and sat uneasily in front of her desk. Ms. Maxwell finished going through some papers before she looked up “Don't worry, Mr. Specter, this isn't for something bad. Juliet is a lovely student.”

“I didn't think -”

“You did. Most parents who make it to these sessions do. When the children first arrive at Dalton, we get them to talk about their families. We're well aware of the problems some children can have with being told that their families are not normal. Single parents, step families, adoption, gay parents, etcetera, and we like to make sure we see how the children perceive their families.”

“Right. So, what did Juliet say?”

Ms. Maxwell picked up a piece of paper and skimmed it. “Juliet was very enthusiastic about you. She also talked about Aunty Donna and Aunty Jessica, apparently Aunty Donna runs the world?”

“My assistant. She actually does run the world in her spare time. Jessica is my boss, and one of my oldest friends.”

“What I wanted to talk to you about was Mike? He's your partner?”

Harvey chuckled, an amused smile playing on his lips. “Mike's our nanny.”

“Oh. I apologise. Juliet speaks about him as if he's family, more than I would expect if he was a nanny.”

“It's not a problem, believe me. Mike has become family, so it's understandable Juliet thinks of him like that. I'm quite glad she does.”

“Still, I shouldn't have assumed like that. One thing Juliet doesn't talk about is her mother.”

“She wouldn't. Juliet knows she has a mother, but she doesn't know who she is. She hasn't seen her since she was a baby.”

Ms. Maxwell nodded. “We'll be aware of that, then.”

“I appreciate that. Is there anything else?”

“Just that Juliet is a very considerate child, she's aware of sharing and she's very smart. We're happy to have her at Dalton and I look forward to seeing her progress.”

Harvey rose and shook the hand Ms. Maxwell extended. “Thank you.”

“Have a good day, Mr. Specter.”

Harvey left the building and climbed into the town car, nodding at Ray as he got in. As Ray drove the car back to the office, Harvey pondered what Ms. Maxwell had said about the way Juliet spoke about Mike. He knew Juliet loved Mike, whenever Mike went back to his apartment Juliet would hug him tight and tell him that before he was allowed to leave. Harvey didn't realise that Juliet thought of Mike as family. If Harvey thought about it, it wasn't much of a shock. Mike was constantly around Juliet, he was there when she woke up and he never left before she went to sleep. It had reached the point where Juliet found it strange if Mike wasn't with them over the weekend like he was during the week.

Juliet had embraced Mike into her little family wholeheartedly and that worried Harvey. She'd adapted to Adele leaving, but as much as she'd loved Adele, there had been a boundary between them. With Mike living in the building, Juliet knew he was always there, knew that she could call and Mike would be there. If Mike ever had to leave them - Harvey didn't want to think about that. It left him with an aching feeling in his gut and he wasn't entirely sure it was just based on how Juliet would feel in that situation. He sighed. It wasn't meant to be like this. Harvey was just meant to hire a nanny to look after his kid. He wasn't meant to like the person, he wasn't meant to care about him past anything that had to do with Juliet. Harvey definitely wasn't meant to miss Mike's company when he wasn't around. That had not been in the plan.

 

–

 

The Saturday after Hallowe'en, Harvey let Juliet raid the stash of candy she'd accumulated while dressed as a zombie cop. Harvey had absolutely no idea where Juliet had got the idea for that costume, but he figured it had something to do with the covers of the shoot 'em up video games Mike failed to keep hidden in his apartment. The guilty look on Mike's face when Juliet had sprung the idea on Harvey had confirmed that. Harvey knew Mike hadn't let Juliet play the games, so it wasn't a problem. Juliet enthusiastically asking for “more blood!” had been quite disturbing, though. After the candy, they went through Juliet's bedtime routine before Harvey tucked her in and settled himself on the couch with some briefs to review.

It was the first evening in a while that Mike hadn't been around, he'd gone to have dinner with Mary, and Harvey shrugged off any feelings he had of missing Mike being there. Being resentful because Mike wanted to spend time with his only blood relative was petty, and Harvey wasn't petty. It was just strange that he wasn't there to sing the toothbrush song with Juliet, or pull together a meal for them while Harvey got Juliet washed up. Juliet had even looked past Harvey towards her bedroom door after he'd kissed her forehead, as if she expected Mike to appear to say goodnight. It didn't take long before Harvey found himself unable to concentrate fully on the work in front of him and, unable to bring himself to do half-assed work, he took himself off to bed.

Harvey woke with a jolt and glanced at the clock, which read 3:15am. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before climbing out of bed, pulling on a shirt as he walked out of his room. There was something wrong. He could feel it. Harvey came to a sudden stop as he saw Juliet's door wide open with no sign of her in her room. He called out for her as he threw the doors to the bathroom and study open, frantically checking for her. When he walked towards the couch, he caught a glimpse of a chair by the front door with the deadbolt pushed back. Harvey was through the door in seconds, racing down the hallway towards Mike's apartment, it felt as though his heart was attempting to climb out of his throat. His baby girl wasn't home.

As he reached the end of the hall, he saw Mike walking as fast as he could with Juliet in his arms. Harvey stopped dead and let out an audible sound of relief. Mike looked up at hearing the noise and picked up his pace, as he came closer, Harvey could hear him talking quietly to Juliet.

“Harvey, man, I'm so sorry, she turned up at my door a few minutes ago,” Mike put Juliet on the floor, a firm grip on her hand “Are you okay?”

Harvey took a few breaths in an attempt to calm down. He looked down at Juliet, who was half hiding behind Mike's leg. “Juliet Elizabeth, you have no idea how much trouble you're in. Hiding behind Mike is not going to help you,” Juliet peeked her face out nervously “Come here. Now.”

“Go on, Jules.” Mike let go of her hand and gave her a gentle push towards Harvey.

“Thanks for bringing her back, Mike.”

“Always. You want me to come with?”

“No. I think I need to handle this alone.” As much as Harvey wanted the support, and as much as Mike was part of their lives, there were some things he had to handle. Besides, now he'd calmed down, Harvey was painfully aware of Mike only being dressed in a pair of threadbare pyjama bottoms. There was no way he could concentrate on disciplining Juliet with Mike like that. Harvey bit his lip as he and Juliet walked home, wondering exactly what level of hell he belonged in for thinking like that about someone he'd hired to take care of his daughter. He'd always appreciated a good cliché, but fantasising about the nanny? That was taking it to another level.

 

–

 

When Mike got back to his apartment, he headed straight for the shower. He hadn't actually been asleep when Juliet had gone on her night time excursion, having stayed at his Gram's later than he'd meant to. After dinner he'd curled up on the couch with a book, like he'd used to when he was a child. He had fallen asleep at some point, only waking when he'd started to get cold. Mike had checked on his sleeping Gram before leaving the house, locking up as he went. He hadn't got back into Manhattan until well past 1am and, being too awake to sleep, had just thrown on an old pair of pj bottoms, grabbed a box of cereal, and tried to turn his brain off by watching Friends re runs.

Gram had been insistent on him coming to dinner alone, and Mike had agreed, although he had been a little confused. He knew she liked both Juliet and Harvey, she often asked how they were before she asked about him, so it was a strange request. Once she'd started talking, however, it was obvious that she'd had an ulterior motive. Mike stepped under the stream of water and ran a hand over his face. It had seemed like every other word that came out of her mouth had been 'Harvey'. He knew it had been a bad idea to introduce Donna to his Gram. She hadn't said anything specific, but Mike knew they were plotting something together. Neither of them were as subtle as they thought they were.

So maybe he was attracted to Harvey. Mike wasn't blind. No one could be around Harvey this much and not notice that Harvey was ridiculously good looking and possibly be a little attracted to that. Aside from Donna, but Mike was fairly sure she considered most men unworthy of a second glance, let alone a date so she didn't count. It would've been fine if Harvey was just hot, Mike thought as he washed himself, but he had to also be snarky, funny, smart and a really, really good Dad. None of which helped matters. The fact that Harvey also apparently slept in his boxers was also not helpful and, fuck, Mike was absolutely not going to think about that while in the shower. It was creepy and intrusive and, apparently his dick did not get the memo about the whole not thinking about it plan. Mike resigned himself to never being able to look Harvey in the eye again.

 

–

 

“So how much longer is Juliet's punishment going on for?” Mike asked.

Harvey looked away from his laptop screen. “Why?”

“It's Gram's birthday on Friday. Every year she sort of has a party, the neighbourhood gets together for it, and I was planning on taking Juliet over after school, but if you'd rather she not then -”

“It's fine,” Harvey interrupted “She can go with you. I wouldn't want you to miss Mary's birthday.”

Mike nodded. “You can come, by the way. After work if you want. Gram would be happy to see you. Bring Donna.”

“Are you sure those two in the same room again is a good idea?” Harvey asked, a smirk on his face.

“I'm absolutely sure it should never happen again, but I'm more terrified of what they'll do to me if I don't invite Donna.”

“That is an excellent point.”

 

–

 

Mike and Juliet had arrived as the party was getting into full swing. There were kids playing in front of the house, chocolate smears across their faces already. Mrs. Bernucci was holding court in the kitchen, directing paper plates full of food all over the house. Mike laughed as Juliet ran off towards the group of kids playing soccer, immediately placing herself in goal. He shifted the bag on his shoulder and walked into the house, finding Gram in the living room. Her face lit up as she caught sight of him.

“Michael,” She got up and pulled him into a hug “Where's Juliet?”

“She's outside, playing with the other kids.”

“And Harvey?”

“Harvey and Donna are coming later, after work. Harvey said he'd call when they were leaving.”

“Good, good. Have you eaten? Go eat, Michael, let me talk to everyone. Find me when Donna gets here.”

“I knew you loved her more than me.”

“Nonsense. Now go.”

Mike shook his head in amusement and grabbed some food before heading back outside to watch Juliet. She came running over to him with mud smeared across her front.

“Mike, Mike, I saved a goal!”

“And you did it by rolling around on the grass, I'm guessing?”

“I got messy.”

Mike laughed “Yeah, just a bit. It's fine, Jules, I've got more clothes in the bag. Go play.”

“When's Daddy getting here?”

“A few more soccer games and I'm sure he'll be here.”

“'Kay.”

Mike sat on the ground by the house, leaning against the wall. He looked out at the kids playing and smiled as he realised some of them were the children of the kids he'd played with when he was growing up.

“Mike Ross?”

Mike squinted as he looked up “Justin? Justin Williams?”

“Yeah. How you doing, man? Haven't seen you in an age. Your Gram said you moved?”

“Moved a few times, actually.”

Justin nodded and sat down next to him “You're in the city, right? Working with kids still?”

“Yeah. The girl in goal? That's Juliet. Been with her for about 3 months. Her father set me up with an apartment in his building.”

“Pretty sweet gig then,” Justin took a swig of his beer “Hey, have you heard from Trevor at all?”

“Uh. Not since I moved out of his place. Why?”

“He's been around. Doesn't look too good. Like he's got into something harder.”

Mike ran a hand through his hair “Is he looking for me?”

“It's Trevor, he's looking for a handout.”

“Jenny with him?”

“Nope. Haven't seen her around for almost as long as you.”

“Anyone know where she is?”

“Not that I've heard. Look, I don't know what went on with you guys, but I know that Trevor is bad news. I just thought you should know he's been around.”

“Appreciate it, Justin. Thanks. How's Suzanne? You managed to convince her to marry you, yet?”

“She says I might get an answer around Christmas.” Jason laughed.

“Hey, a time frame. Better than when you asked her in senior year, right?”

“Christmas is definitely better than 'when The Mets win the World Series'.”

“Yeah, I mean, Christmas has a chance of happening.”

 

–

 

As the cab pulled up, Juliet ran towards Harvey, “Daddy!”

Harvey scooped her up and nodded towards Donna as she walked towards the house “Hey Jules. Been having fun?”

“Uh huh. We've been playing soccer an' I had hot dogs with lots of mustard.”

“Lots of mustard, huh? What about cake?”

“Grammy Ross said not 'til you an' Aunty Donna got here.”

Mike had met them at the steps and laughed “That's because she knew they'd sulk if we ate it all before they got here.”

“Grown men do not sulk.”

“I think you're lying to yourself about how much you love cake.”

Juliet squirmed in Harvey's arms and he set her on the floor “Wanna go find Aunty Donna!” she called as she ran off.

Harvey watched her before turning to Mike “Has she behaved?”

“What? Yeah, Harvey, she's been fine. Had to change her clothes after the soccer games, but you know she's a good kid. Come on, the kitchen has beer.”

“I also heard something about hot dogs?”

Mike grabbed two beers from the tub of ice in the kitchen and handed one to Harvey “You didn't eat?”

“A bagel, hours ago. Been running on coffee.”

“And you expect to get Juliet to eat her greens when you don't remember to eat?”

“Mike?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and get me a hot dog.”

“You are aware I'm responsible for your daughter's well being, not yours?” Mike said even as he put together a plate of food for Harvey.

“But who would pay you if I died of starvation?”

“Donna.”

Harvey laughed around a bite of hot dog and nodded, feeling content. That was probably true.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike pushed the door to Harvey's condo open and, instead of the usual morning chaos, there was silence. No sign of either Harvey or Juliet. Mike frowned and looked in on Juliet, she was still sound asleep. Normally she'd be up not long after Harvey woke, sitting in front of the television when Mike arrived to start work. He shrugged, it wasn't like she was late for school yet, and made his way to Harvey's bedroom. Harvey was splayed out across his bed, the covers halfway down his body. His t-shirt was rumpled, exposing a sliver of skin above the waistband of his boxers. Mike took a closer look at Harvey's face, he was pale with shadows under his eyes, his breathing raspy and congested.

“Harvey, wake up,” Mike shook his head as Harvey made a snuffling noise and buried his face in his pillow, mumbling nonsense words. “Come on. You look like shit, I just want to judge if I should call Jessica or not.”

Harvey lifted his head off his pillow, rolled onto his back and blearily looked around, “Mike? What're you -”

“It's past 7 and you weren't up. You look like shit, by the way, did I mention that?”

“You did, thanks. Is Jules up?”

“Not yet. You also sound like shit.”

“I'm fine.” Harvey said before a coughing fit took him over, racking his body.

Mike watched him “Yeah. You're fine. Dude, you've got school crud.”

“Excuse me?”

“School crud. Kids bring new and exciting germs home with them and infect the adults.”

“Explains why you seems healthy.”

“Hilarious. I've had every variation of school crud there is, I'm immune.”

Harvey sunk further into his bed “I hate children.”

“Suck it up. I'm waking Jules up and getting her ready for school. You're staying here.”

“I have -” Harvey broke off to sneeze “work.” He finished miserably.

“While I don't doubt your importance, Harvey, I think Jessica will get over your absence if you refrain from infecting the rest of the firm.”

Harvey's only response was to roll back onto his stomach and close his eyes. Mike let a fond smile cross his lips before he went to get Juliet's morning started.

 

–

 

Harvey hated being ill. Only part of his hatred had to do with how useless he felt, most of it came from the fact that he hated being looked after. Always had done. When he was a child, he preferred to pretend he was well than stay at home with his mother fussing over him. He always thought it was through sheer stubbornness that he had managed to avoid colds. Harvey hadn't counted on Juliet being a germ incubator. He loved his daughter, really he did, but he was giving serious consideration to spraying her with Lysol when she came home from school. Harvey heard Mike coming back to check on him and he pulled the covers over his head.

“Hey, Jules went with Ray to school. She was pretty insistent I stay here and take care of you, though, to be honest, you don't really need taking care of. You just need fluids and sleep.”

Harvey poked his head out “Coffee?”

“Yeah, no. Orange juice,” Mike placed a large glass on the bedside table “Drink up. Call me if you need anything else.”

“You're staying?”

“Yes, Harvey, I'm staying. If only to make sure you don't go through some contracts and inadvertently sell off your clients companies, or start a war with China.”

“You have some very strange ideas about what I do.”

“Just drink some juice and go back to sleep, Harvey.”

 

–

 

“Daddy?” Juliet poked Harvey's face and Mike couldn't help but laugh as Harvey stirred, a grumpy look on his face.

“Hey Jules,” he yawned “How was your day?”

“Are you sick?”

“Only a bit, sweetheart. I'll be fine soon.”

Juliet nodded “Yeah, 'cos Mike's been looking after you.”

“I wouldn't say that was the -” Harvey broke off as Juliet frowned at him “Yeah, sure, it's because of Mike.”

“Mike says you need to sleep more. We're gonna watch Lady and The Tramp.”

Harvey smiled at her “That sounds good. How about you bring me some soup after you watch that?”

“'Kay,” she leant forward and kissed Harvey's cheek “Go sleep, Daddy.”

 

–

 

A week after what Donna had termed Harvey Specter Actually Being Mortal For Once, Mike was having an early dinner with his Gram. Harvey had taken Juliet to a playdate and, try as they might, with Harvey taking her there was really no reason for Mike to join them. Mike didn't want to think about how strange it had been to watch Harvey and Juliet go off without him.

“You're being quiet, Michael. What's wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong, Gram.”

“That didn't work when you were sixteen and it's not working now. Indulge an old lady, tell me what's going on in your head.”

Mike shrugged as he picked up their plates and carried them to the sink “It's really nothing. It's just strange not to be with Harvey and Jules today.”

“And why aren't you with them?”

“It's a playdate, Gram. They don't need me there.”

“Are you sure about that? I think you're much more than a Nanny to them by now.”

“You're plotting with Donna, aren't you?”

Mary chuckled “We're doing no such thing. Now, will you make me a cocoa so I can go and rest?”

“Sure, Gram. I'll bring it up.”

 

–

 

Mike was sitting on the steps outside the house, waiting for Harvey and Juliet to pick him up. Mary had fallen asleep a little while ago, and Mike took the opportunity to get some air and attempt to sort through his thoughts. He was well aware that he was closer to Harvey and Juliet than most Nannies were to their families. It was what he'd feared when taking a live in position. With a live out job he could have his own space, have a life separate from whoever he was working for. A voice in his head pointed out that he hadn't had a life outside of work even before he took the job with Juliet, so how could he blame the fact he was a live in? Mike sighed, it was true, since he cut ties with Trevor, he hadn't had a life away from his work. He'd always made excuses for it, he was busy, he couldn't go out drinking when he had to look after kids the next day, but if he was honest with himself, he just didn't want to risk it. Trevor had been his best friend all through school, and when he'd screwed up that badly, it had hurt. The fact he'd managed to drag Jenny into it all had killed him. Mike felt guilty, sometimes, for leaving them. He shook his head as he heard a car pull up, squinting as it came into vision. Fuck. Mike recognised that car. He waited until the figure shakily made his way over to Mike before speaking, “What are you doing here, Trevor?”

“Heard you were around. Just wanted to say hi.”

Mike stood up and walked towards Trevor “You never just want to say hi. Justin said you were looking for me.”

“Justin has a fucking big mouth.” Trevor took a few steps backwards.

“He said Jenny's vanished. You look like you're stuffing half of Columbia up your nose. What did you do to her?”

Trevor laughed, a grating sound “Do to her? I didn't do anything to her. She got into this on her own accord.”

“She...what? What does that even mean?”

“She's fine. She's with an Aunt or something. Iowa? Ohio? I don't fucking know.”

“Jenny left? Left New York?”

“Left me. Hey, guess you gave her the idea, right? You left first.”

Mike shoved Trevor “Fuck off. Just – leave Trevor. Don't come back here.”

“Leave? I should leave, should I Mike? No fucking way,” Trevor reached a hand out to push Mike “You owe me.”

“I owe you? You were using the apartment as a stash house! I could've had kids there and you had drugs everywhere. How the fuck do you think I owe you?”

“You just do, Mike. I've seen the guy you're working for now. That's real money, right?”

Mike shook his head “No, man, no. You're not getting a cent out of me. Not happening.”

Trevor took a moment before rearing back and burying his fist in Mike's stomach. Mike gasped for air, the blow coming out of nowhere. He got his arms up as Trevor tried to aim punches at his face. Trevor was coke-skinny, didn't have the weight to hold Mike down as he scrambled up from under him. Trevor grabbed at Mike's leg, pulling him back to the ground as Mike thrashed around, kicking his free leg at any bit of Trevor he could reach.

“Get the fuck off me,” Mike kicked Trevor's jaw and he let go of Mike's ankle, both of them getting to their feet “Seriously, what the fuck do you think is going to happen here?”

They circled each other, Trevor spitting out blood, Mike rubbing at his stomach. “I just want some cash, Mike. Give me some money and I'll go.”

“Until the next time, right? You need help, Trevor.”

“I don't want help. I want money. I just owe these guys a little bit more, that's why they took Jenny -”

“You got Jenny kidnapped?”

“So dramatic, Mike. They just kept her for a little while, a couple days. She was fine, it was all fine, but she left and now they need more money.”

“This is not happening.” Mike whispered, almost to himself as he saw a car pull up with Harvey and Juliet inside.

Trevor followed Mike's gaze and grinned “Shall we see what your boss says about this?”

“Leave them out of this, Trevor.”

Harvey had stopped after getting out of the car, surveying the scene in front of him. He ducked his head back into the car and waited until it had driven off with Juliet still inside before walking towards Mike.

Mike put a hand out to stop him “Harvey, look, this is a -”

“Harvey, huh? Sounds like the kind of name he should have. Hey, Mike, you just look after his kid or do you take care of Harvey as well? Extra services for extra cash?” Trevor barely got the last word out before Mike punched him.

“Leave, Trevor. If I hear you've been around again, I'll call the cops. This is your one chance. Take it.”

Trevor shakily made his way back to his feet before shaking his head and walking back to his car. Mike watched him drive off before sitting down on the street.

“Who was that?” Harvey asked quietly as he sat next to him.

“It's a long story.”

“You punched someone and you have blood smeared across your face. That's not going to fly, Mike.”

“It was worth a try.”

“Here,” Harvey handed him a tissue “Try and clean up a bit before Ray comes back. We'll talk when Juliet's in bed.”

 

–

 

By the time they made it back from Brooklyn, Juliet was asleep. Harvey gently woke her up as the car pulled in, he got out of the car and lifted her up as Mike got out.

“Go and get cleaned up, I'll put her to bed. Come over when you're done.”

Mike nodded and walked ahead of them, his stomach was still aching and his cheek felt raw where Trevor had managed to catch him with a fist. He didn't want to talk tonight, he wanted to shower and fall into bed, but he knew he owed Harvey an explanation. Mike was pretty sure that most employers did not find their Nannies having fistfights with drug addicted ex-friends. He opened his door, shedding his clothes as he made his way towards his bathroom. Mike hissed as he pressed his fingers into the rapidly spreading bruise on his stomach, despite Trevor's weight loss, he could still land a punch.

The last time he and Trevor had a physical fight was years ago, when they were both teenagers. They'd been drunk, it had started with a stupid argument that Mike couldn't even remember now, and it had ended with sloppy punches and Jenny yelling at both of them to stop it. Mike had ended up with a split lip and a bruised ego. The next day his Gram had just shook her head sadly at him, that had hurt Mike more than any injury ever could. He shook his head under the blast of the shower and turned around, allowing the water pressure to massage his shoulders as he attempted to work out what he would say to Harvey.

 

–

 

Mike knocked lightly on Harvey's door. He felt strange about using his key, unconvinced that he would be welcome despite Harvey asking him to come over. Harvey opened the door, a confused look on his face.

“Since when do you knock, Mike?”

Mike shrugged and followed Harvey inside “I didn't know if you wanted me to, after what you saw. I know I have a lot to explain.”

“You do, but I gave you that key for a reason. Use it, ok?”

“Yeah.”

“Here,” Harvey handed Mike a beer and gestured for him to sit down, joining him on the sofa after finding the bottle opener “Want to start talking?”

“I don't know where to begin. I mean – I know what I have to explain, it's just – complicated.”

“Start with this, who was that?”

Mike glanced at Harvey before sinking back into the sofa “That, uh, was my oldest friend, Trevor. Look, I did a lot of stupid shit when I was younger and, given that you're my boss, I'm not entirely comfortable with talking about it. You have to understand that I am not that person any more.”

“Mike, it's fine. I understand. Carry on.”

“Alright,” Mike ran a hand through his hair “So, Trevor and I grew up together. Same neighbourhood, same school, same friends. After my parents died, a lot of kids treated me differently, like I was breakable. Trevor never did that. High school we started acting stupid. We smoked up more than was sensible. Trevor – he started selling to friends. By the time we graduated he thought it was his future. His girlfriend, Jenny, she never really knew how bad he was with it. Fuck, I never knew how bad he was with it.”

“Was it just weed or -”

“Yeah, I mean, it was when I was living with him. He had a real world job, the dealing was something he did for extra money, but by the time I was thinking of leaving it had become a full time thing.”

“What made you leave?”

“I was wanting out anyway, I could see Trevor wasn't – well – he wasn't the same person I'd grown up with. I'd started putting money away a few months before, cut down on spending what I had. I was looking for a book in the apartment, something I wanted for one of the kids, and I came across some of Trevor's stash. I kept looking and there was more, it was everywhere. Sometimes I'd have to stop in the apartment with the kids. Trevor knew that and he still left his stash all over the apartment. It took me a couple of weeks, but I got out. I haven't seen him since.”

“Until tonight.”

“Until tonight, yeah. I don't know how he knew I'd be there. From what he said, he knew I'd been coming around, I guess he was coming by trying to catch me. He was really messed up, it's so much more than weed. I want to help him -”

“Mike -”

“I know, okay, I know I can't. He doesn't want it and I don't want to put myself through that. I know that, but it doesn't stop how I feel. He was my oldest friend, Harvey. That doesn't just get switched off.”

Harvey nodded slowly “I appreciate you telling me this, I do. I can't know what it was like for you after your parents died, but I do know what it's like to only trust a few people. Look, I know I'm your boss, but I thought that Juliet and I had brought you into our family. Let me make it clear, yes, I'm your boss, but that doesn't mean you can't come to me with things like this. Juliet considers you family,” Harvey smirked, “you don't want to argue with her about that, trust me.”

“I trust you, Harvey. As much as I can considering you're a lawyer, anyway.”

“Smartass.” Harvey grinned, shoving Mike with his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

The morning after the fight, Mike was back at work. Juliet had frowned at the bruise forming on his face and insisted on putting a Muppets band-aid on it. Harvey had laughed when he saw it, leading Juliet to tell him off for being mean which made Mike hide a grin in his morning coffee. Mike had expected to feel anxious around Harvey after spilling his guts. Harvey was the first person he'd told all the details to of why he and Trevor had stopped being friends, not even his Gram knew everything. Instead of feeling awkward, or anxious, Mike felt at ease, like he had no need to put up a front. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like that.

Thanksgiving was coming up fast, and Mike had no idea what Harvey and Juliet did for the holidays. Even when he and Trevor had been friends, Mike had still gone back to Brooklyn every year. There had been times when Trevor and Jenny had joined him, but they'd often gone to Trevor's family instead. It was usually a quiet Thanksgiving, but Mike always appreciated the time he got to spend with his Gram, knowing that she wouldn't be around forever. Given what Juliet had said about never meeting Grandparents, Mike assumed they didn't go to visit Harvey's family, but he had a hard time envisioning Harvey cooking Thanksgiving dinner.

Mike waved at Juliet as she came running out of school and crouched down to greet her. “Hey Jules. How was school?”

“We coloured turkeys.”

“No? Turkeys? How did you catch them?” Mike asked with a grin.

Juliet giggled “No, silly. Paper turkeys! Not real ones”

“Oh, my mistake,” Mike straightened up and took Juliet's hand. “So, what shall we do before your Dad gets home?”

“Can we watch Toy Story?”

“Toy Story again? Are you sure?”

“Uh huh. I wanna see Rex!”

“Ok, kiddo.”

 

–

 

Juliet was in bed by the time Harvey made it home. She'd exhausted herself playing _Dance, Dance Revolution_ before dinner and had barely made it through her bath without falling asleep. As was usual, Mike had made enough food for Harvey and himself when cooking for Juliet and left it in a pot to be heated up. He was just getting ready to dish it out when Harvey came out of his bedroom.

“Need a hand?”

“Take the plates over and I'll grab some beers.”

“Beer with spaghetti?”

Mike laughed. “Snob.”

“Refined palate.” Harvey responded as he took the plates over to the table.

The first few times they'd eaten together, they'd sat on the sofa with the television on for background noise. Somewhere along the line they'd migrated to the kitchen table, a mutual realisation that they didn't need the television to fill awkward silences because there weren't any awkward silences.

“Shut your refined palate and eat your food.” Mike said as he handed a beer to Harvey and sat down.

“Charming.”

Mike grinned before taking a drink from his beer. They started to eat in relative peace, occasional city noises the only intrusion. Harvey shared stories from work, no names were ever mentioned, but there was enough detail to entertain Mike. He was a good storyteller and Mike guessed that helped when he was in court, despite Harvey making a point of saying how much he tried to avoid going to court.

“So, Thanksgiving's coming up.”

“It does every year around this time.” Harvey remarked before taking a swig of his beer.

“Funny. So what do you and Juliet do for Thanksgiving? Your parents?”

“God, no. Jessica has an orphan dinner, we go to that. Adele and her mother would normally be there, but this year I think Adele's hosting her own Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Why don't you go to your parents?”

“Reasons. I assume you'll be going to see Mary?”

“Yes, and nice deflection. Come on, Harvey. I know Juliet doesn't know her Grandparents -”

“How do you know that?”

“She told me before she met Gram. So what happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

“You do realise I'll keep asking, right?”

“You do realise I can fire you, right?” Harvey glared at Mike for a moment before groaning. He rubbed a hand over his face. “Fine, if you're going to make me talk about this, get me another beer.”

Mike rolled his eyes, but went to the fridge and grabbed two more beers. “Start talking.”

“You know, anyone would think you were a therapist, not a nanny.”

“More deflection. You know that's a lazy tactic, Harvey.”

Harvey leant back in his chair, fiddling with the label on his beer bottle. “I didn't have all the things I have now when I was growing up and that was fine. We were loved, and that was enough.”

“We?”

“One brother. Oscar. Younger than me, lives in Germany.”

“Right. So?”

“So. There was a lot of emphasis on morals growing up. On doing the right thing. I wasn't great at that. I have my own code, I have to, doing what I do, but it's not the same as what I had drilled into me growing up. Thing is, when Jessica hauled my ass out of the mail room, I realised I was good at something that could give me a future.”

“That's not something to feel guilty about.”

“I don't. I love what I do. I regret that my parents didn't see it the same way. They consider lawyers immoral. They didn't like me taking help from Jessica either. They had their pride, and I was stubborn. There was a point where I thought we could get past our problems, but then Juliet came along. My mother couldn't get her head around me not marrying Christine, regardless of the fact that neither I, nor Christine wanted that. My father kept out of it, but I know he was disappointed in me,” Harvey took a drink and shook his head. “I never thought I'd have kids, especially not like this. I love Juliet more than I ever – she's everything to me. I thought maybe they'd come around once they saw she wasn't going anywhere, and that I wasn't going to change my mind about marrying Christine, but they didn't.”

“So you have no contact with them at all?”

“Not since Juliet's first birthday. That was the last time I tried to reach out to them. I sent them photos of her and got no response. Believe me, if I could have them as part of her life, I would. But I got my pride from my father and my stubbornness from my mother and none of us are willing to change how we feel,” Harvey stood up and walked to the sink, grabbing the empty beer bottles to rinse out. “So that's the whole tawdry story of the Specter family.”

Mike sat in silence for a moment, watching Harvey rinse out the bottles, the slump of his back revealing how much talking about his family had taken out of him. Mike didn't feel guilty about pressing, he figured Harvey had been carrying that around for far too long. He waited for Harvey to speak before he realised Harvey hadn't moved away from the sink and got up to join him. Mike reached out and touched Harvey's shoulder, smiling reassuringly at him when he looked up and met Mike's eyes.

“You know what? You and Juliet should come to Gram's with me.”

“Mike -”

“No, you should. We always have too much food anyway. I end up living off turkey for at least a week afterwards. Plus, Juliet loves my Gram. And so do you.”

“She makes me food,” Harvey smirked. “I love anyone who makes me food.”

Mike laughed, his eyes widening a little when Harvey realised what he'd said. Mike watched with interest as Harvey took a step back, a slight flush beginning to creep up his neck. Mike hadn't realised that Harvey blushing would be quite so appealing. He ducked his head and took a step back himself, stumbling when his hip bumped into a cabinet.

“It's late, I should probably -” Mike jerked his head towards the door.

“Yeah. Of course,” Harvey stood in the kitchen as Mike made his way through the apartment. “Hey, Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. For the invite. We'd love to come.”

 

–

 

Harvey watched the door close behind Mike before he let out a groan and slumped back against a kitchen cabinet. He needed to get control of his mouth around Mike. He also needed to not think about his mouth and Mike at the same time because his cock was having a very inconvenient reaction to that. Harvey adjusted himself before putting the discarded dinner plates in the dishwasher. He tried to think of something, anything, that didn't involve Mike, his mouth and an abundance of naked skin. Harvey knew this was getting out of hand. His ridiculous and inappropriate crush on his nanny of all people was something that should have vanished by now. Instead, somewhere between Mary's Mississippi Mud Pie and Mike being attacked by Trevor, Harvey had found himself even more preoccupied by – Mike.

Harvey sank into the sofa and absent-mindedly clicked on the television, turning the volume down to avoid waking Juliet. In a strange way, he was glad Mike had forced the issue of his parents. The only other person who knew about his history was Jessica, but if she hadn't been there since the beginning, Harvey doubted he ever would've told her about it. They were friends to a certain extent but work had, and always would, come first. Plus, and this felt really strange, he wanted Mike to know about these things. Harvey almost felt like he'd been hiding something from Mike by not telling him, especially after all the things Mike had told him.

He'd always believed he'd never had time for a relationship, and then, in the last few years Juliet had taken up all his time. Somehow spending time with Mike didn't feel like making time for something, it felt natural. Harvey was well aware that his track record with anything other than a casual relationship was abysmal. He bit his lip and closed his eyes as he realised he was thinking about Mike in terms of a relationship. Aside from the fact that Harvey had no idea if Mike would even be interested in him, making a move on someone who was technically his employee was crossing lines Harvey wasn't sure he wanted to cross. The fact that Mike could feel obligated to do something made Harvey feel sick. He never wanted to be that person. Harvey hoped that if something ever happened, Mike would realise that he had a choice. He was just about to switch the television off and go to bed when he heard Juliet's sleepy voice.

“Daddy?”

Harvey got up and smiled as he saw Juliet standing at her doorway in her dinosaur pyjamas. “Hey honey. What's up?”

“I'm thirsty.”

“We can't have that,” Harvey picked her up and kissed her cheek before she curled into him. “We'll get you some water before you go back to bed.”

Juliet yawned and nodded, her fingers grasping at Harvey's shirt. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, pouring some into a plastic cup before handing it to Juliet. She grasped it with both hands and drank it down, Harvey holding her up. He laughed when she smacked her lips together and gave the cup back to him.

“All done?”

“Uh huh.”

Harvey gave her a squeeze before putting her down. “Take a trip to the toilet and then it's back to bed, Jules, okay?”

“Yes Daddy. Love you.”

“Love you too, Jules.”

Harvey watched her go and gave her a wave when she looked back at him before going back into her room. That was the other factor in all of this. He knew Mike loved Juliet, that she was more than just another client to him and Harvey could never do anything to jeopardise that relationship. Harvey could never be the reason for someone Juliet loved leaving her. If anything with Mike were to happen, Harvey would have to be sure that that was it for them both. Anything other than that would only end up hurting Juliet and Harvey didn't think either he or Mike could live with themselves if that happened.


	10. Chapter 10

“Grammy Ross, can we watch the parade?” Juliet climbed onto the sofa and settled against Mary's side.

“Of course we can, Juliet.”

“Are you guys really gonna watch the parade without me?” Mike called from the kitchen.

“Michael, you volunteered to cook, you can't take it back now.” Mary answered.

Mike muttered under his breath as he washed the potatoes, handing them off to Harvey for him to peel. Harvey elbowed him in the ribs, “Stop grumbling.”

“I'm just saying that technically you volunteered to cook, not me.”

“I volunteered you to help me. It's Thanksgiving, you can't make Mary do all the cooking. It makes you a bad Grandson.”

“I'm comfortable with that if it means I can sit down and relax.”

Harvey looked up from the chopping board and laughed. “Are you telling me that seeing me stick my hand up a turkey's behind wasn't relaxing?”

“It was hilarious, I'll give you that, but not relaxing.”

 

–

 

Juliet became sleepy after they had eaten, so Mike took her upstairs. He put her in his old room and lingered for a while. Being here with Harvey and Juliet for Thanksgiving had made Mike feel strange. He couldn't work out if it was in a good or bad way. Mike ran his fingers across his old bookshelves, he had left most of his childhood books here when he moved out, but there were gaps in places. Books he'd taken to read to kids he looked after, some books he'd taken for comfort himself. He looked down at Juliet and took another glance at the shelf, there were a few books he could come back for when she got older.

Mike shook his head as he realised what he was contemplating. He knew he couldn't guarantee still being in Juliet's life when she was older. Circumstances could change at any time, he knew better than to count on a steady future. This time, though, Mike wished he could count on it. Just this once. He took a seat in the armchair, not wanting to go back downstairs. Gram had shot him a look as he'd taken Juliet upstairs and Mike refused to think about what that meant. The idea that Gram could read his feelings for Harvey so easily made him nervous. Mike loved his job, and the thought that what he felt for Harvey could risk that made him feel sick. He knew Harvey was bisexual, it had come up over dinner conversation, but that didn't mean he could ever like _Mike_. He looked at his watch, if he hid here any longer, someone would come looking for him. Mike got up and brushed Juliet's hair off her face before taking a deep breath and going downstairs.

 

–

 

Harvey carried Juliet into the apartment, her head slumped against his shoulder. Mike followed them in and closed the door behind him. He leant against the door and watched as Harvey nodded towards him before taking Juliet into her bedroom. Mike sighed and looked around the room. It had been a strange ride home. After Juliet had woken up from her nap they'd all had some pie before packing up leftovers to take with them. Mary had insisted and Mike could see himself living off turkey for the next two weeks. Harvey had been oddly quiet during dessert, and Mike couldn't help but wonder what he and Mary had talked about while Mike had been upstairs. They'd been sitting in companionable silence when he'd made his way down and nothing had really felt weird until they were leaving. Juliet had dozed off in the car and Mike had made a few attempts at conversation before realising Harvey just wasn't interested in talking.

It made Mike feel uneasy. He knew he hadn't done anything to offend Harvey. The only thing that made even the smallest bit of sense to him was that Harvey had somehow picked up on his feelings. Mike pondered that as he unpacked the leftovers. He didn't think he'd been obvious. It wasn't the first time he'd had a crush on someone entirely inappropriate, and he'd always thought he was good at hiding how he felt around whoever it had been. Mike knew that Harvey would never fire him over how he felt, it wasn't who Harvey was, but if he did know, it changed everything. If Harvey brought it up, Mike wasn't sure he'd want to talk about it. It would involve the possibility of Harvey letting him down easy, which would make everything _real_. Given that, Mike thought he'd rather everything remained as it was. Having Harvey and Juliet in his life was worth burying whatever he felt for Harvey. He refused to risk it for that.

Mike could hear Harvey heading from Juliet's room to his bedroom and knew that he'd be out soon. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair as he closed the fridge door. He didn't want to talk about the journey home, he didn't want to confront the large elephant in the room. Mike glanced in the direction of Harvey's bedroom and took all of thirty seconds to decide to leave.

 

–

 

Harvey heard the door close and came walking out of his bedroom. He stopped at the fridge and saw the bag Mary had packed the leftovers in resting on the counter. Harvey looked around the kitchen before checking the living room. “Mike?” There was no answer. Harvey couldn't understand what had happened. The journey home had been quiet, but Harvey hadn't thought it was awkward. Mary had given him a lot to contemplate and that had made him less than chatty. Had he offended Mike by not talking? Harvey refused to believe that. If he had, Mike would've brought it up with him. He poured some scotch in a glass and settled on the sofa. It troubled him that Mike had just left the apartment like that. The thought that he could go and check on him crossed Harvey's mind, but maybe that was going too far, it could make Mike feel uncomfortable. Though, if what Mary had said was anything to go by, he might not be that unwelcome.

Mary was a sly one. Harvey was convinced she and Donna had been conspiring together, no matter how much either of them denied it. He would never admit it to Donna, but Mary was exactly who Harvey could see Donna becoming when she reached old age. The thought made him grin. Harvey knew he was putting off thinking about the talk with Mary, which was somewhat amusing considering he had been ready to come out of his bedroom and talk to Mike about it. Mary had been adamant that her grandson had, as she put it, “a large amount of feelings” for Harvey. He wasn't too proud to admit he had been stunned into silence. Mary had continued talking with a mischievous twinkle in her eye that had made Harvey want to bury his face in his hands. He was convinced he'd been turning an embarrassing shade of red.

The thing was, if Mike hadn't left tonight, Harvey would've approached the subject. Mary had told him that she believed Mike would never say anything to him, he wouldn't risk not having Harvey and Juliet in his life. As soon as she had said that, Harvey had realised that his fears about Mike possibly leaving and hurting Juliet, while justified, were possibly unfair. Harvey _knew_ in his heart that if he and Mike had a relationship that didn't work out, Mike would never take that out on Juliet. It would go against who he was. Harvey sighed and finished his drink before hauling himself off the sofa. He had to go into the office tomorrow, but after that he and Mike had to talk. It wasn't in Harvey's nature to ignore elephants in a room and he couldn't let this be an exception.

 

–

 

“Donna I need -”

“You're going to talk to Mike, aren't you?”

Harvey looked up. “What?”

“Oh you _are_.”

“Hey, we're here to work, not gossip.”

“So there's something to gossip about? Huh.”

“No, there – could you just get me the -”

“That little scared boy is getting the Lawrence contract for you. Tell me more about Mike. Are you taking him to dinner?”

“Donna.”

“Harvey, you have me here on Black Friday. I'm missing sales for you. There are shoes, Harvey, shoes,” Donna sighed heavily. “Now, tell me what you plan to do about the fact you're totally in love with your nanny and maybe I'll forget about the discounted shoes I'm missing.”

“Can't I just buy you the shoes instead?”

“Oh no, you cannot. Well, you can also buy me the shoes. But I'm here for gossip.”

Harvey leant back in his chair. “It's possible that Mary told me some things that made me think about what would happen if -”

“You declared your undying love for Mike?”

“Hey!”

“Please, tell me I'm wrong.”

“You seem to have me confused with a twelve year old girl. Undying love? That's the best you can do?”

“You're deflecting.”

“You're on thin ice.”

Donna rolled her eyes. “Fine. No undying love. Hot monkey sex instead.”

“If you were anyone else -”

“I'd be fired, yes. Blah blah. You should really just push him against a wall and kiss him. He's so pretty, Harvey.”

“Funnily enough, I don't want to be on the end of a sexual harassment suit.”

“Not again, anyway.”

“You know that was false.”

“So if you're not going to do what you know you want to, what are you going to do?”

Harvey shrugged. “Talk to him. Suggest dinner, without either of us having to keep an ear out for Juliet. See what he says and go from there.”

“Romantic, Harvey, really.”

“Look, you know I like him. I don't want him to feel he has to do this to keep his job. I figure the less pressure on either of us, the better.”

The look on Donna's face softened. “Harvey, you'll be fine. And, for the record, I don't think Mike would go out with you if he didn't want to. He might not be a shark, but he's not a mouse either.”

Harvey nodded and a small smile crossed his face as Donna left his office. He wasn't nervous, he didn't get nervous. He was just pondering all possibilities of his actions that was all. Harvey looked at his watch, he could be home in time to put Juliet to bed if he got through this contract in the next hour. Time to harass some associates.

 

–

 

Harvey left Mike to make dinner while he put Juliet to bed. She'd climbed into her pyjamas and was curled up with Cyrus as Harvey read the next chapter of _Charlie And The Chocolate Factory_ to her. Harvey was laying on the bed with Juliet, her face scrunched up in protest when he closed the book at the end of the chapter.

“'Nother chapter Daddy, please?”

“Not tonight Jules, you had a very busy day yesterday. If you're good, you can have an extra chapter tomorrow night.”

“Promise?”

“Of course,” Harvey swung his legs off the bed and sat up. “Time for sleep now, ok?”

“Uh huh,” Juliet mumbled as she turned on her front. “G'night Daddy.”

“Goodnight Jules.” Harvey kissed her forehead and watched her settle into sleep. He felt like he was hiding from Mike, which he wasn't. Not really. It was just that the more Harvey tried to think of a way to approach Mike, the more he dithered on how to do it. Harvey shook his head ruefully and stood up. If he didn't do it now, he never would and that just wasn't acceptable.

 

–

 

Harvey couldn't find an opening in the conversation over dinner, and he'd had a horrible vision of Mike choking on some food in shock if he just suddenly brought it up, so Harvey decided to wait. Now they were on the sofa with beers, half watching a low rent gangster movie that Harvey had stumbled across while channel surfing. Mike was slumped into the sofa, his knee occasionally knocking against Harvey's. It made Harvey bite his lip each time it happened.

“Hey, thanks for dinner.”

Mike turned his head to look at Harvey. “It was just leftovers, so technically you cooked it.”

“I'm being nice, just accept it.”

“And, not that I don't like it, but you've been acting strange ever since we left Gram yesterday. What's going on?”

“Uh. Nothing, really. She just gave me a few things to think about.”

“Right,” Mike shot him a confused look. “Well, if you don't want to talk about that, how about answering something for me?”

“Go on.”

“The glass elevator to your bedroom. Really? Part of the Harvey Specter Seduction Routine?”

Harvey rubbed a hand over his face before answering. “A lifetime ago, yeah.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Just wondering how many people have ridden that elevator.”

“Not as many as you're imagining, plus, that was before Juliet.”

“Call me a sceptic, but I find it hard to believe that you've been celibate since you've had her.” Mike smirked before taking a swig of his beer.

Harvey paused for a moment. The conversation had taken a turn he wasn't expecting. At least, he hadn't expected Mike to turn it that way, not after what Mary had said. Harvey couldn't deny he was curious about where this conversation would end up. He took a breath before speaking. “Why do you say that?”

“Harvey. Come on.” Mike's fingers had started playing with the label. Harvey knew enough about Mike to know he only did that when he was nervous.

“No, really. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“For one, Juliet came down from your bedroom last month asking what the funny balloons in your dresser were.” Mike gave a wicked grin as Harvey coughed on his beer.

“She didn't?”

“She did. You owe me for that one by the way.”

“What's the second?”

“What?”

“You said 'for one'. What else makes it so hard to believe?” When Mike didn't answer, Harvey worried he had pushed the conversation in an uncomfortable direction. He was ready to shrug it off and change the subject when Mike spoke.

“You've seen you, right?” Mike shrugged before looking away.

Harvey let out a soft laugh before taking a long drink from his beer. He glanced over at Mike and tapped him on the leg. “Hey, Mike.”

Mike sighed and turned to face him. “Yeah?”

“We should get dinner.”

“Pretty sure that's what we just did.”

“Now you're deliberately misunderstanding me. Don't do that.”

“Sorry,” Mike put his beer on the table. “So. Dinner?”

“Yeah. You and me.”

“No Juliet?”

“She's been begging for a sleepover at Elissa's house.”

Mike smiled. “So this is really all for her, huh?”

“It's a little for me as well.”

Mike ducked his head and bobbed his head up and down. “Ok. We could do that. On one condition.”

“I hesitate to say name it, but -”

Mike faced Harvey, an amused look on his face. “Just don't make me go somewhere where I have to use more than one fork.”

Harvey laughed and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He shoved Mike gently and smiled at him. “I think I can agree to that.”

“Well. Good.”

Harvey would deny it under oath, but as Mike slumped back into the sofa, a little closer to Harvey than he had been before, he felt at peace in a way he'd never known before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're (finally!) nearing the end. Should be one, maybe two more chapters to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Harvey patiently brushed Juliet's hair back and started to braid it. “Hey, Jules? You like Mike, right?”

“Uh huh, yep.”

“And you like having him around?”

“Yes! He plays w'me an' we watch funny shows. He makes me laugh, Daddy.”

Harvey smiled as he tied off the braid and lifted Juliet on to his lap. “Are you looking forward to your sleepover with Elissa?”

Juliet nodded. “We're getting pizza!”

“Oh really?” Harvey raised an eyebrow.

“Wan' me to bring you back some?”

Harvey kissed Juliet's cheek. “No, honey, I'm going to have dinner with Mike. Is that okay?”

Juliet gave him a look that Harvey knew Donna had taught her. “Daddy, you have to eat.”

“I guess I do. Have you got everything? You picked up Cyrus from your bed?”

“I did. Can we go now?” Juliet hopped off Harvey's lap and picked up her backpack.

“Okay, okay. Now, Jules, you know if you get scared, or you miss me, or you want to come home for any reason, Elissa's mom has my number. All you have to do is ask her to call me and I'll come to get you.”

“Yes, Daddy. Now, c'mon, I don't want to be late!”

Harvey laughed and let himself be tugged towards the door by Juliet.

 

–

 

Mike was staring at his wardrobe, unable to decide what to wear, when his phone rang. He was so pre-occupied, he didn't look at the screen when he answered. “Hello?”

“Mike? It's Jenny.”

He almost dropped the phone. “Jenny? What – I mean. Hi.”

“Hi. Look, I know you probably don't want to hear from me, but I heard about what Trevor did to you and I just – I just wanted to say sorry.”

“For what? You're not the one who punched me.”

“No, I know. I just feel like I should've warned you, but the truth is, after what he did to me, I just wanted to forget the city – everything. So, I'm sorry.”

Mike sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. “It's fine, Jenny, honestly. Where are you?”

“With my Aunt in Ohio.”

“So when you said you wanted to forget the city -”

“Yeah,” Jenny laughed. “I kind of really wanted to do that. But, uh, I'm coming back soon. I sort of have to or else I'll get fired, and I don't know if you want to see me, but I'd like to meet up maybe? If you want?”

“Jenny, I never had a problem with you. You weren't the one stashing drugs in my apartment.”

“Oh. So I can call you when I'm back?”

“Yeah – yes, of course.”

“Thanks, Mike. So what's going on with you?”

“Would you believe me if I said I was trying to pick out an outfit to go a date with my boss?”

“You're what?”

Mike grinned into the phone and set about telling Jenny the entire story. They spoke for an hour before Mike realised the time. “Shit, Jenny, I've got to go.”

“Uh huh, you don't want to be late for your date.” Jenny sang down the phone.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Okay. Wear the blue shirt I got you for your birthday that year.”

“You're my personal stylist now?”

“You need me.”

“Haha, funny. Going now.”

“Wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Just. You sound happy Mike. Don't over think this. I know you worry about your job, and his daughter, but it sounds like you're already part of the family. You may as well get some sex out of it.”

“You know, you were doing so well with the mature advice and then -”

Jenny laughed. “Have fun, Mike.”

Mike said goodbye and ended the call. Jenny was almost the last person he had expected to hear from, but he couldn't deny it was a welcome surprise. After he'd stopped hanging out with Trevor and Jenny, he hadn't really made any new friends. He missed having someone in his life who would call him on his bullshit. Not that his Gram didn't, but he never, ever wanted to discuss his sex life with her. Mike shuddered at the thought before he started rooting around for the shirt Jenny had mentioned.

 

–

 

Harvey ran a hand over his hair and stood outside the door to Mike's apartment. He'd dressed casually, jeans and a black shirt with a coat over it, adhering to Mike's request not to get too fancy. Harvey wanted Mike to feel comfortable and Harvey had realised that he himself would feel more relaxed without the additional pressure of a usual Harvey Specter Date. He also knew that he didn't want to do that with Mike, that this had to be different because everything about this was different. Harvey shook his head and knocked on the door.

“Hey.” Mike smiled as he answered the door. He looked good, black trousers, blue shirt and a pair of Converse.

“Hi. You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just let me grab my coat.”

When they left the building, Harvey turned towards the subway station. Mike frowned and followed him. He nudged his shoulder into Harvey. “Are you really going on the subway?”

“We're going on the subway.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Just didn't think that you knew how to use the subway.”

“Cute.”

“Yes, I am.”

Harvey stopped and sent an amused look Mike's way before shaking his head. “Come on, we've got somewhere to be.”

 

–

 

They ended up in a diner on 14th Street. Harvey led him to a booth by the wall, the lights were dimmed and Mike liked how cosy it was. He scanned the menu as Harvey slid in across from him. Mike looked up. “You don't want to see the menu?”

Harvey shook his head. “I used to come here all the time when I was an associate. I wasn't used to fancy places when Jessica didn't take me along with clients,” He shrugged. “I felt comfortable here.”

“So it's your safety blanket?” Mike smirked.

“It's a diner, Mike. I don't take their burgers to bed with me.”

“I wouldn't judge if you did.”

Harvey was about to retort when their waitress turned up. They ordered and she brought their drinks over quickly. Mike took a sip of his iced tea before he spoke. “So.”

“Yes?”

“Just so we're clear, this is a date, right? I mean, you're not just being nice and taking your poor, overworked Nanny out for dinner. Not that I -”

“Jesus, Mike, yes, it's a date. Happy?”

Mike leant back in the booth and stretched his legs out under the table so they knocked against Harvey. “Ecstatic.”

“Good to know.” Harvey said, his mouth curving into a smile.

 

Halfway through dinner Harvey realised that it wasn't that different to their usual dinners at the condo. The thought of that made him smile as he stole a handful of fries from Mike's plate. Mike just grinned and picked up one of Harvey's fried jumbo shrimp. Harvey laughed. “You okay there? You want some calamari as well?”

“Nuh uh,” Mike said around a mouthful of shrimp. “I'll stick to the shrimp.”

“You could try sticking to your burger.”

“Did you, or did you not just steal my fries?”

Harvey waved a hand. “Not me. Must've been a passer by.”

“You're lucky I think you're hot.”

 

When Mike came back from the bathroom, Harvey had a pensive look on his face. Mike touched his shoulder lightly before swinging around to sit in the booth, this time next to Harvey. “What's with the face?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about Juliet.”

Mike nodded. “You think she's having fun?”

“I think she's probably eaten far too much sugar and is not sleeping.”

“Sounds like a good time. At the risk of ruining our good time, how do you think she'll react to – this?”

“Honestly? I don't know. She likes you, that's obvious. You're a constant part of her life, so she's used to you being around. How she'll react to you being involved with me? She knows you're in our lives, and the only thing that bothers me is -”

“Is if this doesn't work out? Harvey, believe me, I've thought about that as well. I don't want to hurt her, but,” Mike took a deep breath. “But. I also don't want to miss out on something that could be great because I'm scared. That's not who I am, and it's not who you are either. Hey, I've been around you long enough to know your bad traits. You're not functional until you've had a gallon of coffee, you have a terrible tendency to get pre-occupied with work until Donna reminds you what time it is, you have an obsession with hair product that is beyond terrifying -”

“Hey!”

“The point is, I'm still here, with you, in this diner.”

“You are.”

“So, think it's worth a shot?”

Harvey leant back in the booth for a moment, studying Mike's face. Mike licked his lips nervously and looked down as Harvey continued not to speak. He couldn't say how much time had gone by before he felt Harvey's fingers tilt his chin up. As Mike met Harvey's eyes, he didn't know what to think. He'd put all his cards on the table and knew this was it.

“Yeah,” Harvey said in a low voice. “I think it's worth a shot.”

Mike's breath stuttered as Harvey leant over and kissed him, slow, warm and _perfect_. He pulled back for a moment and nodded. “Yep. Definitely worth a shot.”

Harvey grinned, wide and happy. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yeah. Just. I mean.”

“Mike, we're not fucking tonight.”

“Good,” Mike paused. “Uh, I don't mean good, I mean – I just don't want to rush things. I'm pretty sure I know how you operate and this isn't -”

“This isn't like that. Come on, you know this isn't like that.”

“No, I do. I know you wouldn't do this,” Mike waved a hand between he and Harvey. “If it wasn't different.”

“Okay,” Harvey leant forward and kissed Mike briefly before resting his forehead against Mike's. “We good?”

“We're so good.”

 

–

 

When they made it back to the condo, Mike settled on the sofa as Harvey went to the kitchen and grabbed them some beers. Harvey handed a beer to Mike and sat down. He draped an arm along the back of the sofa, his hand resting on Mike's shoulder. Mike glanced at Harvey before he took a swig of his beer, smiling around the bottle as he leant into Harvey. “Hey, so we said we're not going to fuck.”

“Yeah.” Harvey said, with an amused look on his face.

“That doesn't mean we're going to sit here like we're Amish, right?”

“I wouldn't want to besmirch your virtue.”

Mike moved quickly. He swung a leg over Harvey's legs and settled himself firmly in Harvey's lap. “My virtue was besmirched long before you.” He said as he ducked his head to kiss Harvey.

Harvey's hands came up to pull Mike closer, one at the back of Mike's head. Harvey fisted his other hand in the bottom of Mike's shirt as he pulled at it to expose skin. He ran his hand under the shirt and relished the shiver that came from Mike in response. Mike pulled back a little before placing light kisses across Harvey's jaw. Harvey relaxed into the sofa and trailed his fingers above the waistband of Mike's trousers.

Mike shifted on Harvey's lap, a groan escaped his mouth as he brushed against Harvey's half hard cock. He knew they should stop. If they didn't, it wouldn't take long before they ended up fucking on the sofa. Mike was about to voice it when Harvey pulled him down for more kisses. It took all of Mike's willpower to pull back and keep Harvey from attacking his mouth again. “Harvey, Harvey, wait.”

Harvey tilted his head back to look at Mike. “We're doing what we said we wouldn't, aren't we?”

“Uh huh,” Mike climbed off Harvey's lap and sat next to him, squashed against his side. “If we're doing this right, we should stop.”

“Yeah.”

“And I think that, possibly, if we want to keep to that, I should go.”

Harvey nodded as Mike stood up. “Hey,” He grabbed Mike's hand and got off the sofa. “Goodbye kiss.”

“Oh God, you're going to be a totally clingy boyfriend aren't you?” Mike grinned. “I'm never going to be left alone again.”

“Mike?” Harvey placed his hands on Mike's hips and tugged him forward.

“What?”

“Be quiet.”

“You really think -” Mike was cut off as Harvey kissed him.

 

–

 

Harvey had just fixed breakfast when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see Mike and grinned. “Hey.”

“Hi. Breakfast?”

“Yeah, come on.”

Mike walked in and followed Harvey to the kitchen. He picked a slice of bacon off a plate and bit into it before he headed towards the coffee machine. “When are you picking up Juliet?”

“Leaving in about an hour,” Harvey came up behind Mike and kissed the nape of his neck. “You coming with me?”

“You want me to?”

“Of course.”

Harvey took the mugs out of the cupboard and waited for Mike to pour the coffee before he carried them over to the table.

“So what are we telling Juliet? Or are we not telling her?”

Harvey took a drink of his coffee. “I want to tell her. I'd like to tell her today if you don't mind.”

“Harvey, she's your kid, I'll go along with whatever you want on this.”

They finished their breakfast, exchanging soft kisses at various points before they realised it was time to leave. Mike was nervous during the car ride over, he tapped his hands against the dashboard until Harvey reached out and grabbed one of his hands. Harvey pulled Mike's hand down and gave it a squeeze. “You know you don't need to be nervous, right?”

“Look, I know Jules loves me as a Nanny, but what -”

“Mike, I wouldn't want to tell her today if I didn't think she'd be okay with it,” Harvey glanced at him. “I'm not exactly great at this, and you know that, but you're – you're good for us. Good for her. Stop over thinking it.”

 

–

 

Harvey looked at Juliet curled up on the sofa with Mike and he couldn't help the soft smile that came across his face. He watched them for a moment longer before he turned back to his files, determined to finish his work before they spoke to Juliet. Harvey managed to get through his work just as the movie credits were starting to run. He put his papers away and went to join Mike and Juliet on the sofa.

“Daddy, you missed the movie.” Juliet said as Harvey sat next to her.

“I know, honey. I had to finish my work. Just like you have to do your work before Mike lets you play.”

“So I can play now?”

Harvey laughed. “In a bit. I want to talk to you for a moment, okay?”

“Uh huh.” Juliet leant back against Mike to look at Harvey solemnly.

“You remember how we were talking about how you like Mike?”

“Before I went to Elissa's house.”

“Yep. And I said I was going to dinner with Mike,” Harvey met Mike's eyes above Juliet's head and smiled before continuing. “Mike and I had a talk at dinner and we decided that we like each other.”

“Of course you like each other, Daddy.”

“You know how Elissa's Mommy and Daddy like each other? And how Adele and Kevin like each other?”

“Yeah.”

“That's how I like Mike and how Mike likes me. Is that okay with you?”

Juliet frowned slightly. “So you want to kiss Mike?”

Mike laughed softly as Harvey went red before he answered. “Yeah, I do want to kiss Mike. But if it makes you sad or unhappy, I won't do it.”

“Neither will I, Jules.” Mike said as he gave Juliet a hug.

Juliet shook her head. “No, if it makes you happy you should kiss. I want you to!”

“Are you sure, Jules?”

“Yes, Daddy. Duh.”

Harvey scooped her up and gave her a hug. “You're the sweetest girl ever, Jules, you know that?”

Juliet giggled as Harvey put kisses across her face. She squirmed away and onto Mike's lap. “Help! Help, Mike!”

Mike laughed and lifted her up. He stood up and swung her around onto his back before he ran through the condo towards Juliet's room. She was shrieking as she went. Harvey watched them go with a fond smile on his face before he shook his head and followed them. “You better run!” He called out. “I'm coming to get you both!”

Harvey grinned as he heard Juliet shriek and Mike laugh. This was right where he wanted to be.

 

–

 

_8 Months Later_

 

“Where, exactly, are you going with those?”

“They're my jeans, Harvey. I'm taking them to the closet.”

Harvey looked at the pile of clothes in Mike's arms and groaned. “You are aware some of these cannot be classed as jeans? They're holes held together by scraps of denim.”

“You sound like Gram.”

“She's a very sensible lady.”

“Harvey...”

“Fine. Go. Attack my closet with your terrible clothing.”

“It's our closet now, and you love my terrible clothing.” Mike grinned at Harvey before walking into the bedroom.

Harvey went back to unpacking Mike's books. Between them, they had some duplicates, but Harvey put them all up on the shelves anyway. He liked the thought of their belongings being mixed together. “Jules? How you going with those DVDs?”

Juliet looked up and nodded. “These ones are in paper cases and these ones are in black cases.”

“That's great, honey. How about we try putting them on the shelves?”

Juliet sighed. “Okay Daddy.”

Mike came out of the bedroom and sat on the floor behind Harvey. He wrapped his arms around him, leant forward and kissed his cheek. “How's it coming?”

“You have a lot of books.”

“Is that your way of asking for help?”

“If I wanted help, I'd ask. What time is Jenny coming over?”

“Eight, I think. What time did you tell everyone else?”

“Eight. Gives us enough time to pick up Mary.”

Juliet called over to them. “Do I get to stay up?”

“For a little bit, Jules. But you've got to go straight to sleep when we say, okay?”

“But I get to see Aunt Jenny and Aunt Donna?”

“Yep. Grammy Ross is coming as well.” Mike answered.

“That's awesome!” Juliet yelled.

Harvey winced. “I'm blaming you for that phrase.”

“You love it.”

Harvey smiled, free and easy. He did. He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, finally, done. Thanks to everyone who read this, commented or left kudos. I hope you all enjoyed the ending!


End file.
